


two is better than one.

by sinfuljiminy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuljiminy/pseuds/sinfuljiminy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twins are known to be close siblings, sharing everything from clothes and shoes to friends and secrets kept between the two. But not the Styles boys. The two of them grew up completely different, opposites, and, though close, they never talked much about each other’s feelings. They were twins in every sense of the word, but differences kept them from leading the same life. Despite leaving five years ago and vowing not to return to his hometown, Harry came back for his mother’s wedding and decided to stay for two weeks… though he never expected the undeniable and overpowering pleasure that was to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> alright, so! it's been a while since i've posted something but i've been working on this fic for a couple weeks now and im so excited to post it. tbh, straight up, it's just a bunch of sex and fluff and cutesy shit. there's a second part to this, which i didn't want to add to this part because it takes place a year or so _after _the events of this so i'm doing that separately but it is considered a squeal. this is predominantly in harry's pov, but there is a few parts that are in henry's pov that is beneficial to get the full gist of the story. i hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it. here goes! ♥ Zee. x__

"God, I hate weddings."

Loud chatters of wedding guests filled the room as twins, Harry and Henry, walked into the small reception area everyone was forced into once the rain outside began to pick up. Their mother wanted a beach wedding, something nice by the water with just her closest friends and family while she married the second love of her life, some loser she'd been with for nearly six years now. Henry hated him, but Harry, ever the romantic, thought it was sweet that even if their old age they could find a love they wanted to share with everyone for this special day.

"Suck it up, bro. It's only for a couple hours."

Henry scoffed and rolled his eyes, tugging on the tight collared shirt squeezing his neck. "Yeah, but is this all necessary? She's got a damn harp, for crying out loud. Who _does_ that?"

"Henry, would you just relax?" Harry couldn't help but chuckle, grabbing two flutes of champagne from a passing waitress' serving plate and handed one to his twin brother, who was only four minutes older than him. "It'll be over before you know it."

Their cousins, Jenna and Marge, came up to them to take pictures and chit-chatted about how beautiful everything was. Harry entertained them while Henry downed the tart light pink drink and snarled at squeals coming from the other side of the room where his mom was talking to some of her friends. Thankfully, a light buzz distracted him from Jenna talking endlessly about her newborn, pulling his iPhone from the inside pocket of the suit jacket and opening the first text in his inbox, ignoring the others.

_miss you! when will you get back?_

He smirked and typed in a quick reply, eyes darting to his brother awwing at the pictures on Jenna's phone.

_Soon, love. Are you still at the hotel?_   
_mhm... just got out of the shower, actually._   
_You just HAD to add that bit of information._   
_giving you something to look forward to. ;)_

Henry cleared his throat and shifted his weight from one foot to the next, setting the empty flute down on the nearest table and pushing hair away from his eyes before replying.

_Should be done here in a few hours. I'll probably head home and change then see you there, alright?_   
_sounds good, love. can't wait._

"Henry, look at how big Geo's gotten. He's practically a toddler."

"Oh, no he's not!" Jenna laughed and swiped at Harry's arm playfully before lifting her phone and showing Henry the picture they were gawking at. "He's only three months. It'll be a long time before he's a toddler."

"Looks just like you," Henry forced a smile onto his face and slipped his phone back into his pocket. "He's a lucky kid to have a mom like you, Jen."

"Oh, thank you, Henry!"

The night continued on as such for another two hours until the guest slowly began to leave and Anne was off with her husband to their honeymoon in France. Henry spotted Harry saying his goodbyes to their aunt and waved him over to avoid the excessive face pinching that ensued before he got away from her, shrugging out of his jacket. "Gonna take off."

"Already? I thought we were going out tonight." Harry pouted.

"Something came up, bro, but I promise we can go tomorrow. Here, go to my place and relax for the night, yeah?" He fished his keys out of his pocket and took his house key out of the ring, placing it in his twin brother's outstretched hand. "I promise we'll do something fun soon."

Harry nodded and shrugged, tucking the key into his pocket before patting his brother's back and following the small crowd heading towards the parking lot. He was only in town for a couple weeks for his mom's wedding and to catch up with his twin brother, whom he hadn't seen in over a year, and yet something so important came up that Henry was ditching him, for the third time if he might add, and pushing their bonding time further back. Harry was at the point where he didn't even care anymore and decided to just chill out in Henry's ridiculously huge house and eat whatever he could find while ordering obscene porn to embarrass his brother with once he saw the bill for next month's cable. He slipped into his rental car and headed down the familiar route to the gated community where Henry lived, pulling up to his two story, four bed room home, parking to one side of the driveway to not block his brother's way into the garage whenever he decided to stumble home. Loosening the tie around his neck, he pulled out the key from his pocket as he walked up the decorated pathway the entrance and unlocked the front door, not bothering to flip the lights on once he pulled it open and stepped inside.

He barely had a moment to dead bolt the door before two small and cold hands cradled his face and pulled him into a deep kiss that left him stunned, stumbling back against the glass door, arms flailing at his sides. "What the fu..."

"God, what took you so long? You said the wedding would be over at seven." The man said, frantic fingers pulling at his tie then began to undo the buttons of his collared shirt while tiny, wet, and hot kisses adorned his jawline. "Missed you so much.. couldn't wait until tomorrow to see you.. wanted to surprise you.."

"I don't, uh.." Harry's words were caught in his throat as a hand gripped his cock through the tight material of his dress pants, an involuntary moan slipping through his lips. "O-okay, just.. w-wait.."

The man pulled his torso away, but his hand stayed pressed hotly against Harry's now throbbing flesh and his face only lightly illuminated from the soft glow of the porch light shining through the glass door. "Did you bring the bottle?"

"The b-bottle?"

"You promised me a bottle from the wedding." The man cooed softly, fingers rubbing over the hardening cock as he leaned in to kiss his bottom lip softly. "Or were you too busy trying to get here to check your phone?"

Harry breathed out heavily and reached down to grab the man's wrist, twisting his lower body away from him then stepping to the side. "Okay, I, uh.. I will go and grab the bottle.."  
"No, wait.."

"And I'll be right back, okay? Just.. uh, give me twenty minutes, tops. Promise."

"Henry, you don't have to leave again."

"I insist." Harry swallowed thickly and reached back to grab the doorknob, attempting to pull it open but it only whined against the dead bolts. He could just tell the man the truth, that he was Henry's twin brother and hopefully end this awkward tension they were sitting in the middle of, but running away seemed like a more logical idea at the time. Turning around, he quickly unlocked the door and practically ran back to his rental car, fumbling with his keys to unlock the doors and slip into the driver's side. He barely gave himself a chance to breathe before he was pulling out of the driveway and screeching down the road with no destination in mind. "Good God, what did I just walk into?"

***

Henry stepped into his house reading a text message from his brother telling him that it was urgent to call him as soon as he possibly can, but he decided to ignore it, slipping his phone back into his pocket and hung his jacket on the coat rack. He undid the buttons of his shirt, pulling it out from his pants, and tugged the loosened tie from around his neck as he walked into the kitchen, surprised to see another figure sitting on the island eating from a tub of ice cream. "Ah, what a nice treat to come home to."

Louis looked up with a raised eyebrow, leaning back with a elbow perched on the back of the stool, sucking on the large spoon before slipping it out of his mouth and pointing it towards Henry. "You said twenty minutes."

"What?" Henry chuckled and stepped closer to him, setting his discarded clothes on the counter as he slipped between Louis' legs. "What are you talking about?"

"You said you were going to get a bottle and ran out of here like your ass was on fire."

"Is this one of your role playing ideas again? Mad wife lashing out on her irresponsible husband? Because that is _so_ sexy." Henry smirked and leaned in to slid his tongue along the swell of Louis' bottom lip, licking some ice cream that had dripped from his mouth. "And you're so damn sexy."

"You're lucky I kind of like you or else I would've left half an hour ago." Louis squinted, setting his spoon down and lifting himself off the stool, feet balancing on the bottom bar to make himself taller than Henry, arms wrapping around his shoulders. He leaned down to press his full lips against Henry's, fingers drowning in his long hair and tugging it back softly as his kisses trailed down to his jawline, a soft moan coming from the younger man. "But, you promised me an unforgettable night for ditching me last weekend."

"I didn't ditch you," Henry breathed, his hands like magnets as they reached around to grip Louis' ass, giving it a firm squeeze. "Told you I was busy."

"Sure, sure.. That's what they all say." Louis smirked and brought one leg up to wrap around Henry's waist before adding the other one, making him stumble back slightly before catching his balance. "In any case, you owe me a good fucking, Mr. Styles."

"And I'm inclined to give it to you, Mr. Tomlinson," Their lips met once again in a heated kiss as Henry carried Louis over to the dining room table, laying his small body against the length of it, his own hovering over. Louis continued to lather his skin with hot pecks as he tugged his collared shirt off and tossed it on the ground carelessly, moaning softly when Louis' nails dragged lazily across his lower back. He arched into him and leaned down to nibble on his collarbones and purposely ground his hips, hard cock rubbing against Louis' so blissfully that it sent shivers rolling down his spine. Henry grabbed his lover's hands and pinned them against the table as he crawled down, tongue lapping over Louis' nipples, giving each one equal attention before continuing his path, sucking intently at his soft pudgy stomach, earning whimpers from the college boy, his legs spreading, his cock pressed against Henry's chest through the thin fabric of his boxers. "Ssh.. relax, baby. Be a good boy."

"I am.." Louis' voice came out as a high squeak and he sighed, face heating up enough for Henry to see the pink tint coloring his cheeks. "I am, sir," He said only after clearing his throat, eyes closing, head pressed down against the table. "God, I love that mouth of yours."

Henry smiled and used his index fingers to grip the hem of Louis' boxers, pulling them down enough to see the ghost V-cut the younger man was working on, letting his tongue drag over his hipbones and his nose to pad over the neatly trimmed hair at the base of his cock. He pushed the boxers down further enough to see Louis was wearing a bright pink jock strap, HES printed over the front of it in large cursive letters. Henry couldn't stop the large smirk that spread over his lips as he tugged down the boxers further, leaning to the side to slide them off Louis' legs and let it fall to the ground, joining his shirt. Louis still hasn't opened his eyes but expressions changed as he bit his lip, one hand gripping the edge of the table, the other resting on his stomach which was rising and falling at a quick pace. Henry lifted Louis' legs to bend at the knees, gripping his thighs as he mouthed at the pink fabric outlining his cock until he reached the tip that was already dripping and causing a small wet circle to darken the area it rested on. He reached a hand up to rub over the two balls, stroking up the length of him then caressing his thighs before venturing further down where the jock strap ended right above the younger man's hole, the heat pooling there enough to make Henry moan as his cock practically burst through his tight suit pants.

Sitting up then, he reached down to unzip his pants and undo the single button, pulling them down along with his boxers enough for his throbbing flesh to pop out, a hand stroking himself instantly as he let out a relieved sigh. He dug into his pocket and grabbed a condom he'd put in there at the beginning of the night, ripping it open with his teeth and quickly slipped it on before hovering over Louis again, grabbing the back of his neck and kissing him deeply, sloppily while prodding at his trembling hole with the tip of him before pushing himself inside the tight heat. Louis trembled in his arms and pulled his mouth away enough to moan, one hand gripping his bicep, the other digging nails into his shoulder as he drew his legs up further and rolled his hips against Henry's dick. "S-shit.. so fucking.. so damn good.." Henry breathed, hips thrusting into Louis at an uneven pace before finding a stable one he settled on, hips slapping against the back of Louis' thighs. The table creaked and whined underneath them as they fucked, Louis leaning back against his hands, head thrown back moaning into the air, Henry gripping his hips to push into him harder and groaning loudly when he found the bundle of nerves within him, relentlessly pounding into Louis' prostate.

The younger man came without barely even friction to his aching cock, not that he needed any with the way Henry was fucking him, laying back on the table with a soft plop, hair matted against his forehead. Henry followed a few minutes later, hot come shooting into the condom before he pulled away and finished himself off with a firm stroking, their breathing labored and layering over each other before he moved to toss the used rubber away.

"Why do you still use those things?" Louis asked with a smile, his face indicating that he was exhausted though he'd never admit it. "I'm only fucking you.. I'm not subjected to any diseases."

Henry laughed softly, slipping his cock back into his boxers and pants, adjusting them low on his hips but not bothering to button or zip them back up. He went to the fridge to pull out two bottles of water and offered the younger man a small shrug. "I guess I'm used to it. I've used them since I first started having sex."

"Which was when?"

"Here you go with one of your interrogations," Henry chuckled, placing one bottle on the table where Louis was still laying, uncapping the other and taking a large gulp, enough for the plastic to crackle under his palms. "You're going to make a hell of a lawyer one day."

"And I'd have you to thank for getting me there."

"Now that just makes me sound like I'm paying to fuck you."

It was Louis' turn to laugh as he sat up, grabbing his bottle and mimicking Henry's actions, only he settled for a small sip. "No, I'm just saying.. Not a lot of hot shot lawyers are willing to give a first year student a break. And yet you did."

"First of all, I'm not a hot shot lawyer. I'm just damn good at my job. And second, how could I have resist your pretty face when you practically begged for me to give you a job at my firm?"

"You didn't have a chance. I knew from the start you wanted my body and I used it to my advantage."

Henry laughed loudly, a hand coming up to cover his mouth as he shook his head and eyes reduced to a squint from how widely he was smiling. "I bet you did, dirty boy. Well, it surely worked, didn't it? Cause here we are and you're wearing a hot pink jock strap with my initials on it."

"Best birthday present I've ever received."

"Bet you didn't think you'd be wearing something like that when you applied at my firm."

"No, but I do love it nonetheless," Louis smirked and set his bottle aside to swing his legs off the table and jump up, standing on his toes to kiss the corner of Henry's mouth. "Now, I should get going. My boss comes back from vacation tomorrow and he'd _kill_ me if I was late to work because I decided let you fuck me a dozen times over." He winked before turning to bend over, grabbing his clothes and getting dressed in record time, his long sweats pawing at his bare feet. "I'll see you tomorrow, handsome."

"Yes, you will."


	2. II

Harry yawned widely as he awoke from his deep slumber, stretching across the large, unbelievably comfortable bed, knocking a few pillows to the ground accidentally. No offense to his only sibling and twin brother, but staying at a hotel was so much better than sleeping at his house and having to deal with Henry walking around half naked, carelessly blasting his ridiculous music while singing at the top of his lungs and eating fried everything while still maintaining a body that Harry usually worked his ass off for. He thought with how busy his lawyer brother was, he wouldn't have time to hit up the gym four times a week and keep his figure the way that he did. Sighing softly, Harry rolled out of bed and grabbed his phone on the way to the bathroom, scrolling through his emails and messages while he relieved himself noticing that Henry didn't bother to text or call him back. "Figures."

He set the phone down and pulled his hair into a messy bun before moving to the sink, brushing his teeth and washing his face then padded back into the room in search for some decent clothes to wear for the day. He decided on a loose beige flannel with flower patterns decorating it, white skinnies and black boots, keeping his hair in a bun and adding a few rings onto his left middle and index finger. He added an extra silver chain to accommodate the one he always wore with a cross dangling from it around his neck and pulled back big sunglasses over his hair that he would no doubt need considering it was bright and sunny outside, completely opposite of the day before. "Mom should've picked today to get married," He mumbled to himself then made a mental note to text her later to check how the honeymoon was going, stepping back into the bathroom to retrieve his phone and clicked on a picture of him and his brother vacationing two years ago in Jamaica, dialing his number. "Pick up, you bastard."

After the fifth ring, Henry's groggy voice sounded through the receiver accompanied by a cough. "Yeah, what do you want?"

"Well, thanks for calling me back last night, you asshole. What, did you fall into a ditch and momentarily die? I told you it was urgent."

"Everything with you is urgent, Edward," Henry mumbled and Harry heard shuffling in the background before he spoke again. "What happened? What was _so_ important?"

Harry opened his mouth to begin complaining about the mysterious man that practically ate his face off last night, but quickly shut it, deciding not to bring up someone his brother's never even mentioned to him before. "I just.. I thought I lost your house key, but I found it." He lied and he hated that that was the best he could come up with.

"You.." Henry groaned, no doubt wiping a hand over his face as he dramatically does when someone does something he hates. "Wow, you really have to start prioritizing what's urgent and what's not urgent."

"What does it matter to you? You never call me back anyway."

"Cry about it to mom, baby Styles."

"Dude, I'm only four minutes younger than you."

"But younger still."

"Whatever," Harry shook his head, plopping on his bed and twisting his ankle to flatten his boot on the ground before bringing his leg up to rest against his opposite knee, picking at some dirt wedged between the creases. "What are you doing today?"

"Gotta go to the office for a few hours and remind the employees that I'm still alive and well. After that, I was planning to hang out with my _younger_ twin brother. How does _Piquant's_ sound?"

"Sounds perfect," Harry agreed with a nod, flicking dirt from his fingers. "Meet you there at noon?"

"Make it two. I'm running a little slow today."

"Mm, I wonder why that is."

But he didn't get an answer as Henry hushed him then hung up the phone without so much as a goodbye, the line going dead. Harry rolled his eyes and stood up, shoving his iPhone into his back pocket and grabbing his bag, heading out of the hotel. If his brother was going to make him wait six hours until they met up then he was going to take advantage and see the city he was born in and had avoided for the better part of five years since he'd moved. 

He ended up at his old high school, and though it wasn't crawling with teenagers as it otherwise would be during the weekdays, cars still littered the parking lot and he figured there was some sort of event having early on a Sunday morning. Harry decided to take a stroll down memory lane and walk around the nearly empty hallways, giving small smiles, hellos, and good mornings to everyone he walked past as he reached his old senior locker. He laughed, remembering all the fun times he's had in that spot alone, running a hand against the cold material that was now black instead of light blue like he remembered it.

"Feeling nostalgic, are we?"

Harry turned at the soft yet deep voice, his stomach practically dropping to the ground below him and his heart thumped hard against his chest. "Uh, guess you could say that." He managed as coolly as he possibly could while his knee caps suddenly became nonexistent. "Fancy seeing you here."

"I work here, actually. English major," Zayn smiled a smile that almost made Harry moan as he pointed up to his name tag with a shrug. "Kind of cliche, isn't it? Working at the school you graduated from."

"No, not really. You said you always wanted to teach and you're doing that, no matter where you ended up."

Zayn's eyes went soft, teeth biting his bottom lip as his hands slipped into the pockets of his tight khaki dress pants that left little to the imagination and accompanied the red and blue diamond print blazer beautifully. "It's good to see you again, Harry. I didn't think I would see you, but I heard about your mom's wedding. How did that go?"

"Good.. good. She's, uh.. actually in France now for her honeymoon. Wedding went great. Very beautiful."

"And your brother, Henry, how's he doing? I've seen him around a couple times but I never really talked to him."

"Henry's the same. Annoying, cocky, pricky little fucker." Harry chuckled and was relieved when Zayn chuckled as well, the small giggle making his belly tighten and light on fire simultaneously. "Um, so.. h-how are you?"

"Good. Great, actually. There's not really anything life changing worth mentioning but there's nothing bad to report either so I think that's a plus."

"Yeah, it is."

Zayn bit his lip again before bringing a hand up to scratch the side of his head near his ear, clearing this throat. "This is awkward, isn't it?"  
"Just a little bit, yeah." Harry laughed, arms wrapping around himself self consciously as he looked around, a small group of adults walking past them down the hallway. "It's been a long time."

"It has. You grew into yourself, that's for sure."

"Ugh, don't remind me of the fact that I was a late bloomer and practically weighed ninety-five pounds when we graduated."

Zayn laughed and shook his head. "You weren't ninety-five pounds, believe me. If anything, you were a solid ninety-six."

"Oh, shut up." Harry looked down at his feet and blushed and he couldn't believe that he was acting like a little school boy in front of Zayn; then again, it was hard not to when the fine specimen resemblance a God that took his virginity in the tenth grade was staring at him like he was recalling the hot and steamy weekend they spent together. "So.. uh, I should.. probably get going."

"Do you want to have dinner sometime?" Zayn asked in between Harry's stuttering and they talked over each other as he finished his sentence. "Or, uh.. Lunch if you're free this weekend, maybe."

"Um.." Harry swallowed thickly, a small shy smile spreading over his suddenly dry lips. "Dinner would be nice. I'm free tomorrow night if you are."

"Yeah, that's good for me. Six at Frisky's?"

"Ah, burger and fries are still your weakness."

"Always."

Harry laughed and nodded, adjusting the strap of his rucksack on his shoulder. "Let's exchange numbers in case anything comes up, yeah?" After a few minutes, Harry was walking out of his old high school feeling victorious, like he'd just taken on the world and beat all the bad guys on his lonesome and perhaps it was silly of him to feel that way. But it'd been so long since he's had a date with someone he actually liked and even _longer_ since he'd had sex with anyone... not that he was already predicting how his date with Zayn was going to end, more like he hoped that's where it would lead to. 

The rest of the time he had until he was due for lunch was spent strolling downtown and going in and out of stores, getting small souvenirs for his friends back home. Finally, he walked into _Piquant's_ and acquired a booth for two, ensuring the hostess that a man who looked exactly like him was going to join in just a few minutes. She looked as if she were going to melt right where she stood at the fact that there were not one, but _two_ of him walking around God's green Earth and Harry's never been vain, but had it been Henry, he would've buffed his nails and gave his hair a little ruffle then probably convinced the young woman to join him in the car for a quickie before sending her on her way. 

The minutes dragged on with no sign of Henry and Harry shouldn't have been surprised that his brother wasn't going to show up on time, if at all. Deciding not to bother with calling him and ending up speaking to the voicemail, Harry left the restaurant and headed to the familiar building downtown where his twin brother worked, remember exactly how to get to his office on the forty-third floor. People stared at him like he was a ghost, a few women muttering to themselves as he walked down the large hallway that led to Henry's office. Before he got there, though, a short man popped up from out of nowhere, a stack of papers shoved in Harry's chest, eyes flickering over his outfit. "Uh, you changed quickly. Did you have a good lunch?"

"I.. what?"

The young man smiled, an eyebrow raised and his voice sounded so familiar that it sent a chill down Harry's spine. He looked up to see dozens of eyes staring at him but quickly looked away and pretended to be typing on their huge Apple computers. "Lunch with the executives. How did it go?"

"It, uh.." Harry smacked his lips, scratching the back of his neck before taking the stack of papers from the man's outstretched hand, giving him a firm nod. Did Henry not tell anyone he has a twin brother? "It went well. E-excuse me."

"Do you need anything?"

"No, just.. make sure no one bothers me, yeah? I have.. a lot of stuff to take care of."

"Yes, sir." The man smiled and Harry caught sight of his name tag with his large name printed on it, **Niall Horan** , along with a picture. 

Harry quickly snapped out of his trance and walked forward to his brother's corner office, glad that he didn't feel the need to lock his door when he stepped out for any reason. He went to the large L-shaped glass desk and set the papers down as he looked around the plainly decorated office, noticing not one picture of Henry, him, or their mom... of no one, really. All there was lining the back row was books upon books, magazines, and other various items, but no pictures. He had his degrees proudly hung up behind his office along with pictures of the cabinet of the White House, but no pictures of his family. "Wow, Henry. Nice to know how much you really care about us."

He spun the large computer chair around and took a seat, nearly moaning at how comfortable it was as he pulled himself up to the desk and tapped the space bar on his brother's computer, the screen coming to life. On the background was a picture of the courthouse his brother worked in and Harry's face went completely deadpan as he shook his head. A password was prompted, Harry gnawing on his bottom lip before typing in something he knew his brother always used and smiled widely when the screen unlocked. There were various screens of work littering the home screen and Harry moved stuff around until he found the browser and pulled up Henry's email, trying to find any indication as to where he was. Unfortunately there was nothing interesting enough and Harry closed out of the tab, fishing his phone out of his pocket and dialing his brother's number, surprised that he actually picked up at the second ring instead of getting voicemail. "Thanks for ditching on me." Harry said before his brother had a chance to speak.

"Sorry! I, uh.. something came up and I forgot to call you. Rain check?"

"Something's always coming up with you, Henry. I'm only in town for a little while, I thought you'd be able to, at least, take your brother out to lunch once to twice without something mysteriously coming up."

Henry groaned, probably rolling his eyes, as honks and car screeches sounded around him. "Don't get all sentimental on me, alright? I'll make it up to you."

"When?"

"Soon! I'm walking into the office now so I'll call you later." Harry didn't get a chance to tell his brother he was already in his office before he hung up rudely as he always did. Sighing, he set his phone down and leaned back in his chair, waiting a good six minutes before Henry finally opened the door to his office and visibly jumped back when he saw the figure occupying his chair. "Jesus fucking--- What the hell are you doing here, Edward?"

"I came by earlier to see what the hell you were doing that you didn't meet for lunch only to find out you ditched me to have lunch with your executives."

"Execut..." Henry let out a small laugh, shaking his head as he tucked a piece of loose hair behind his ear. "That's what Niall told you, right?"

"The little Irish boy, yeah. He said asked me how lunch with the executives was so I assumed he believed I was you. Which is another thing, why the fuck doesn't anyone here know I exist? And why don't you have any pictures of me or mom in your office?"

"Calm down, Goldilocks. I like to keep my personal life private, alright? There's no need for me to bring it to the office. And Niall's an idiot because he's worked for me the longest; he should know I would never wear that."

Harry shook his head and stood up, watching as his brother shrugged out of his jacket and hung it up on his coat rack then set his iPhone on top of his glass desk. "Henry, were you really having lunch with executives?"

"Yeah. We had some.. important shit to talk about and it just slipped my mind to call you."

"You know, for a lawyer, you're a real shitty liar. I can practically see the hickey on your neck brightening as we speak."

Henry sighed and fastened his final button, tightening the tie around his neck. "Harry, don't make a big deal out of it."

"You ditched me to have sex."

"No!" The older twin spun around, eyes wide before he twisted his face into a grimace and leaned his head to the side, rubbing at his ear. "Okay, so maybe I did."

"Wow! You're a real jerk, you know that? You live up to every expectation everyone has about lawyers. Self absorbed, thoughtless, heartless---"

"Okay, whoa. Slow your roll, buddy. It's not my fault you had this whole agenda for us these next two weeks without consulting me first. I have a life, Edward, one that doesn't revolve around you. Not anymore."

Harry scoffed, walking around the desk, his finger dragging along the edge as he reached the iPhone resting there, nosily looking through the opened messaging thread as Henry primped in the small mirror by his door. His eyes widened at nude picture after nude picture of a skinny, nicely tanned boy never showing his face. "What the hell?"  
Henry turned around and nearly tripped over himself in attempt to grab his phone, snatching it off the table and fumbling as he exited out of the thread and locking it. "Would you mind your own fucking business?"

"Who was that?"

"I just said mind your business, Harry!"

Harry raised an eyebrow and leaned back against the desk, crossing his arms. "Okay, but I just have one question: when the hell did you start fucking men?"

Henry sighed and stuffed his phone into his pocket, opposite hand at his forehead, thumb scratching the rough skin. "It's only been going on a few months."

"A few mon... and you didn't think to tell me?"

"There's nothing to tell."

"Who is he?"

Henry hesitated and crossed his arms as well, mimicking his brother's stance. "Someone that works for me."

"Fucking your employees... typical."

"Hey, don't fucking start, alright? You act like you're so damn innocent but who's the one who fucked their accounting professor sophomore year? Or rather _got_ fucked."

Despite his best efforts, Harry's face pinked all the way up to the tip of his ears, a hand swiping at his cheeks. "Fuck you, Henry. That was once and you're practically known for having sex with your secretaries and ditching them as soon as they're no longer of use to you. It's really pathetic and disgusting."

"Look, I don't have time for your moral counseling right now, Edward. We both know I've been an asshole since I came out of mom's vag so how about we just skip that whole conversation altogether so you can be on your way? Seriously, I have a lot shit to do before court."

"Henry, honestly. I'm worried about you."

"Why, because I like to have sex? It's a natural act, stop being so weird about it. Maybe you just need to get laid more than once every six months to understand."

"I enjoy having a connection with the person I'm having sex rather than use and recycle."

Henry laughed and shook his head, taking a seat on his computer desk and quickly eyed his illuminated screen before squinting at his brother, but decided not to give him grief about nosing around in his stuff. "Little twin bro, trust me. Once you get your head out of your ass and realize all that romantic shit just doesn't work in this day and age anymore, you'll have a hell of a lot more fun. Why don't you actually stick around, yeah? You'll get to meet ton of my employees that would love to tussle around in bed with me. And since you're the next best thing to me, I'm sure they'll lower their standards. Hell, you might even like one of them."

"I have no interest in having a dip in your personal basket of choices. You've probably slept with everyone in that room next door."

"Not everyone, c'mon. Don't be ridiculous. Look, if you want me to be honest right now, I've been sleeping with women from a different company unrelated to mine. Women I meet at court or in parties, stuff of that nature. Liam.. the first guy I started sleeping with, well.. he was damn irresistible and if you see him, you'd understand. Oh," Henry lifted up a finger and thumbed at his phone for a few seconds before sliding it over. "Liam fucking Payne.. nice dick, but I'd rather give then receive unlike you. And the little twink you saw earlier, Louis Tomlinson. He's a first year grad student and I gave him a job here not too long ago. We kind of just.. fell into things."

The younger twin tried not to look at the picture on display, but his eyes widened slightly at the view, a large hand circling around a _very_ well-endowed cock that made his own twitch. "So.. two guys? Which one were you seeing just now?"

"Liam. He works at a construction office not far from here. I saw him last night, too, at the hotel then went home and Louis was there. Nice little treat for me having to endure mom's terrible wedding."

Harry rolled his eyes and pressed his hand against his forehead as his temples began to throb. It unnerved him how his brother thought all of this was okay and normal, and perhaps it was. He was single man with no emotional attachments and as long as his partners knew he wasn't being monogamous, what was so wrong with it? Harry practically gagged; he's sticking up with his brother's disgusting ways. The world is truly ending. "God, that's honestly.. Forget it. I'm gonna take off, see if I can buy an earlier ticket back home."

"Haz, don't be ridiculous. You have twelve more days here."

"It doesn't matter. You know why I hate coming home and you decide to ditch me time and time again to fuck these.." He flicked his phone back to his towards brother, shrugging his shoulders. "Pathetic sex-starved teenagers and lying about it. I thought you finally grew up this past year that I wasn't around but it seems you only got worse."

"First of all, they're not teenagers. Far from it, actually, and secondly, tell me what's so wrong with what I'm doing. Is it hurting you personally?"

"No, it's.." Harry nibbled on his lip and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to settle his heart as it beat heavily against his chest. "No one knows who I am. It's bad enough that Niall, or whoever, pushed a stack of papers in my face thinking I was you, but I don't necessarily enjoy being ambushed when I walk into your house and suddenly some stranger's kissing me."

"Wait.." Henry stood up and no matter how hard he was probably trying right now he couldn't hide the smirk that rested over his lips. "You're talking about Louis, aren't you? He's the only other person besides you and mom that has access to my house."

"I don't.. I guess it was him if you were too busy fucking Liam at the hotel to realize someone was in your house waiting for you," Harry huffed out, arms crossing over his chest. "He thought I was you and he.. groped me and I don't know. I just hightailed it out of there instead of telling him who I really was, but, you know, that would've been against your 'keeping your personal life private' rule or whatever."

Henry finally laughed, a hand over his mouth as he tried to conceal it to no avail. "Oh, this is perfect."

"Please tell me in what world this is perfect?"

"Okay, maybe not so perfect, but tell me.. Isn't that little college boy fucking intoxicating?"

"Henry.."

"Be honest! He kissed you, right? Tell me you felt something."

"This is disgusting."

"Harry."

Harry snapped his eyes at his brother, nibbling on his bottom lip as he took a long inhale through his nose then looked away. "I.. might've gotten a bit hard."

"A bit?"

"Elton, stop."  
Henry smirked at Harry using his middle name as he usually did, walking around to stand a foot or two away from his twin, one eyebrow perched high on his forehead. "You wanked off to the thought of him, didn't you?"

Harry scoffed and turned to walk away, opening the door to his brother's office and, as if life didn't hate him enough, there stood a young man with his hand raised like he was about to knock and he only heard Henry's faint, "Louis, hello," from behind him, his body going numb.

Louis' eyes were wide, blue pupils skimming back and forth between the twin brothers, arm slowly falling limp against his side. "I.. y-you.."

"Yes, Louis, love, spit it out."

"T-the.. uh.. propositions," He dragged out each syllable, swallowing thickly when he completed the word. "That you.. w-wanted.. I.."

"Right," Henry came up to stand behind his brother and held his hand out, a huge smile plastered over to face. "Thank you."

Louis snapped out of his trance long enough to pass his boss the folder and took a single step back, his hand dropping to his stomach as he cleared his throat. "You.. have a twin, sir."

"As if it isn't obvious. Harry, Louis.. Louis, Harry. I believe the two of you have met." Harry instantly jerked his arm back, landing a heavy elbow against his brother's side causing him to double over with a groan and a strained chuckle. "Son of a..."

"I think I would've known.. uh, if I met you," Louis trained blue eyes towards Harry, appearing as if he was trying to find any distinguishing traits between the two brothers. He, perhaps, didn't notice the beauty mark on Harry's left lower cheek that Henry didn't posses or the fact that Henry's eyebrows were a lot thinner than Harry's.

Henry stepped away from Harry then, coughing purposely and reaching a hand to his side to block any hits Harry might throw. "Last night. Think you mistook my twin here for me at the house," Henry paused, probably more for dramatics than the look of horror that Louis' face contorted into. "The first time.. not the, uh," He raised his eyebrows and gave a knowing smirk. "The second time."

Louis visibly released a deep breath and simultaneously reddened in the face, nodding as he swallowed thickly and swiped a hand over his forehead. "Right, uh.. I'm.. s-sorry about that, Harry," His voice dropped to a whisper, eyes settled on the floor below them, a threshold separating their feet from nice pearl tiles to clean grey carpet. "Didn't give you m-much of a chance, did I?"

"It's fine," Harry finally found his voice, hand waving Louis off dismissively as the memories flooded back into his head of the twenty seconds the two of them shared together. And his dick was particularly unforgiving as it throbbed against his tight white skinnies. "I should've said something."

"Well," Henry interrupted, clasping his hands together before patting his twin brother on the back. "Now that we got that out of the way, we can all go back to work or doing whatever we were doing." He looked at Harry pointedly, smile so wide that his twin dimples popped out of his cheeks. "Unless you two care to continue undressing each other with your eyes."

"Sir, I'm not," Louis was quick to start, looking at Henry with wide eyes as his head shook. "I'm just.. you're a twin! I would've never guessed."

"He's a handsome bugger, isn't he? Stealing my face while in the womb."

Louis giggled and Harry believed it was more out of nerves than anything. "Yes, well.. two is better than one.. Uh, y'know, that's wh-what they say."

Harry bit his lip to keep himself from smiling as Henry gave a chuckle, leaning against his brother while crossing his arms over his chest. "Say.. why don't the three of us go out to dinner or something? Lou, you can get off early today to join us."

"I don't think that's such a great idea." Harry turned to look at his brother, eyes squinting. He already knew that Henry was planning and he was not about to subject this poor boy to his brother's twisted desires. "Don't put him on the spot."

"It's just dinner."

"You know it's not."

"You think you know me so well, Edward."

"I thought his name was.. Harry," Louis questioned.

"Harry Edward Styles," Henry pointed at his chest before turning to poke his own. "Henry Elton Styles. If I may say so myself, mine sounds more elegant." 

Harry scoffed and pointedly rolled his eyes. "Don't let my brother rope you into his antics. You don't have to come to dinner."

"Hey, I never said it was a choice."

"He's not your puppy."

"Well, most nights he likes to be."

"Dinner," Louis squeaked out and shifted uncomfortably, hugging another folder he had in his hand to his chest, eyes nearly closed. "Dinner would be fine. Thank you."

"Great!" Henry beamed, a huge smile spreading from ear to ear. "Tonight then. We'll go after work at seven."


	3. III

"F-fuck, please.." Henry smirked, his middle and ring finger inching deeper into Louis as he placed a kiss against his shoulder blade, trailing up to the sensitive space behind his ear. The air conditioner was doing little to keep the beads of sweat from forming on their foreheads especially with Louis squirming in his seat and gripping the steering wheel tightly where his wrists were tied, constricting him. Henry flicked his wrist purposely, sending his fingers in deeper for a fraction of a second then pulled them away, Louis groaning and smacking the back of his head against the head rest, hips jerking forward. "Oh, my God.. you're the fucking devil.."

"Yet you love my sins," Henry spoke against his ear, lifting his fingers to prod them against Louis' lips, who graciously accepted and sucked on the two digits, moaning as he tasted himself. "Such a dirty fucking boy."

Louis smirked and pulled back, licking every inch of his fingers, top to bottom and in between, swirling around each time pointedly. "Can I ask you something, sir?"

"Hm?" Henry reached with his opposite hand to undo the tie keeping Louis’ hands hostage against the steering wheel.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a twin brother?" Louis sucked the middle finger into his mouth then released it with a loud _pop_ , eyes shifting towards his boss.

"I didn't tell anyone. Niall's answered phone calls from him before and he was never the wiser."

Louis reached up to grab Henry's wrist, head tilting as his tongue continued its actions. "Is it because you're ashamed?"

Henry smirked then bit his lip when Louis' tongue darted between the two fingers at the parting, licking the creases. "No.. I love my brother. Guess it's because we live in two different worlds. I didn't want everyone to expect he's the same as me when he's pretty much the complete opposite."

"Meaning, he's not into guys."

"Oh, he was into guys before I was into guys," Henry chuckled and pulled his fingers away, leaning forward to slip his own tongue across Louis' pouted lips. "I'm still a novice at this."

"I don't believe you."

"Ask him tonight. He might try to shy away from talking about it, but I'll convince him."

"Don't tease him."

"That's only half the fun when it comes to Harry." Henry chuckled again, eyes lifting to see a car pull up beside him, smile widening. "Speaking of the angel himself."

Louis turned and quickly groaned, looking down at his erection then up at Henry. "And how am I supposed to explain this?"

"Exactly for what it is," Henry laughed and kissed Louis quickly before moving away to climb out of the car, tapping the hood obnoxiously loud to catch Harry's attention. "There he is!"

Harry looked up as he stepped out of his rental, eyebrow raised behind his sunglasses. "Can you knock it down a notch?"

"When do I ever? Come on, hurry up. I'm fucking starving."

"Where's Louis?"

Henry pointed down over the hood of the car before fully stepping out and shutting the door, walking around to meet his twin who's eyes shifted down towards the tinted window and saw a figure in the driver's seat. It was only for a moment, but Harry could've sworn he saw more than he was supposed to before Henry blocked his shielded view, arm linking around his as he pulled him to towards the entrance of _Piquant's_. Eyes instantly turned towards them as they stepped inside, women gasping at the identical twins and trying to hide their impressions by stuffing their faces with whatever meal was on the table in front of them. The host, a middle-aged man with black and grey hair, wearing a nice light blue buttoned down shirt with black dress pants, a white apron around his waist greeted them with a smile. "Table for two."

"Three," Henry said quickly, a smile curling on the corners of his lips. "Our companion will be in shortly. May I request a booth?"

"Certainly. Right this way," The man turned to lead them through the busy restaurant, tapping on passing waiters and waitress' arms and giving them a smile and a nod until they reached the booth. It was sat between to attached booths, one occupied by a family of four, parents and a boy and a girl, the other by an old couple that seemed to be celebrating a birthday or anniversary. Henry scoffed and assumed they were celebrating how many more days till they croak, but he kept his comments to himself to spare his brother busting a vessel over his soulless mindset.

Harry sat on one side while Henry slipped into the other, the host placing menus in front of them, the third along the edge of the table, before assuring their waiter would be right with them and walked away after a short nod. Harry quickly picked up the menu and started skimming through the items, thumb sucked into his mouth as he nibbled on his nail.

"Would you relax?"

Harry's eyes snapped up towards his brother, the sunglasses having been pushed back to trap his hair away from his face. "I _am_ relaxed."

"Hardly. I can practically feel you bouncing your leg."

"Don't start on me, Henry."

"I didn't do a damn thing."

Harry smacked the menu on the table and leaned forward, his voice an angry whisper. "You're minutes away from asking this kid to have a threesome with us! You've been wanting to have a threesome since high school and you probably have so why the hell would you throw me in the mix?"

"This _kid_ is not as innocent as you thing, Edward. He'll be shy and try to act like he's a sweet little virgin, but he's not and having two of us would make his fucking world. Plus, I told you you needed to get laid. You're too damn tense."

"I can get laid on my own, thank you." Harry leaned back, his voice back to a normal tone as he picked up his menu. "I have a date tomorrow, actually."

"A date?" Henry chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest. "With who? Casper?"

"Zayn, you asshole. From high school."

"The bloke who took your virginity? You've got to be shitting me."

"No, I'm not shitting you and what's wrong with Zayn? He's a nice guy."

"He's a joke!" Henry shook his head, throwing his hands up dramatically. "He basically kidnaps you for a weekend, takes your virginity then acts like none of it happens once school starts then tries to be sweet and buttery again when you start dating whatever the other irrelevant dude's name is. Now he's a nerdy ass English teacher and probably can't get anyone to suck his sad six and a half inch dick and sees you and thinks, _"hey, easy access!"_ "

"First, he didn't kidnap me. I wanted to go with him and I got grounded for three months because of that decision. Second, I _gave_ him my virginity, alright? It wasn't forced. Ross was his name and Zayn was a good seven, thick, too, and I doubt he has problems getting someone to sit on it from time to time. Why do you even care, huh?"

"You're my brother. I just don't want you making a dumb mistake."

Harry snorted and shook his head. "A dumb mistake would be agreeing to this threesome."

"It's called exploration."

"It's called you being a selfish bastard."

"How am I being selfish? I'm not gonna be fucking you.. _we're_ fucking Louis. If anything, I'm being giving."

Harry didn't have time to reply as Louis walked up to their booth, a smile spread over his face, slipping next to Henry with hands rubbing at his thighs. "Hey.. uh, hi. How are you, Harry?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Harry looked at his brother quickly before his gaze landed on Louis. "How are you?"

"Just fine. Great, actually."

Henry laughed and grabbed his menu, silently reading, or pretending to. The three of them sat quietly before their waitress came up to ask for their drink orders, the men deciding to go ahead and order their food as well. When the waitress was gone, Henry leaned forward and clasped his hands together, looking at Harry and Louis before speaking. "So, I think we all know why we're here."

Louis' face beat bright red as he nodded, leaning back with his hands fidgeting on his lap. "Hm?"

"Harry, you want to do the honors?" When Harry cut his eyes at Henry, the older twin laughed and put his hands up in mocking surrender, turning towards Louis. "We want to have a threesome."

" **He** wants to have a threesome."

"You don't?" Louis pondered.

Harry paused, mouth open before he shut it again and swallowed thickly, eyes shifting to his brother's smiling expression. "I.. It's not a thought that crossed my mind."

"Liar." Henry interjected.

"Would you shut up?"

"You first."

"I'm sick of this, Henry."

"Pull the stick out of your ass and then you won't be."

Harry scoffed and leaned back in his seat, biting down on his lip to keep from lashing out. The last thing he needed right now was draw attention to himself and he wasn't about to give his brother the satisfaction of him losing his shit right now. "Threesomes aren't really my thing. Plus, I didn't want to put you on the spot, but Henry here obviously has no problem doing that."

"I wouldn't have asked if I knew he wouldn't be into it."

Louis blushed deeper as Harry's gaze landed back on him, adding to Henry's own intense stare. "I wouldn't oppose to it."

"See? Told you, little bro."

"I cannot believe this is happening right now."

"We don't have to do it if you don't feel comfortable with it," Louis assured, looking at Henry then back at Harry. "All I'm saying is, two is better than one." He repeated the quote from earlier, ending with a smile that made the corners of his eyes crinkle cutely.

"Why don't we all go to my house after dinner and the two of you can get to know each other a little better, yeah? We don't have to do anything now if you're not comfortable with it," Henry looked at Harry, but he knew better than to think his brother was saying that out of the goodness of his heart. "We got twelve days to figure it out before you leave."

Harry agreed silently but decided not to speak on it anymore, which Henry and Louis followed, slipping into a conversation about law. Dinner went as smoothly as it could considering Henry's jittering and Louis staring at Harry for long periods of times as they ate before the three of them stood and headed back out to the parking lot into the cars they arrived in. Henry's house was just twenty minutes from the restaurant, Harry getting there first and watching as his brother's SUV rolled past him into the garage that closed, indicating they were taking the side entrance into the house. With a sigh, Harry stepped out of his rental, flicking the keys until he found the right one and walking up to the front door, unlocking it and stepping inside, meeting the other two men in the kitchen. He would be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to the festivities, but he wasn't sure how awkward, if at all, things would be once it was said and over with. Sure, he's seen his brother naked before and it didn't phase him considering they were identical in every aspect of the word, but he's never seen him in action and something told him Henry wasn't sweet and cuddly in bed either.

Henry disappeared after whispering a few things in Louis' ear that made the younger man's eyes flicker towards Harry before he nodded, a soft smile spreading over his thin yet kissable lips. Harry leaned back against the counter, fingers gripping the edge, throat bopping as he swallowed thickly. "What did he say?"

"He said you'd ask." Louis spoke softly, walking up to stand directly in front to him. "And he ordered me not to tell you."

"You always listen to everything he says?"

"It's like second nature now. Doesn't bother me much. I'm used to people telling me what to do."

"Didn't peg you for a push over."

Louis laughed easily, reaching out to spread his fingers along the hem of Harry's jeans under the flannel shirt. "I'm not. I just consider myself more of a follower than a leader."

Harry breathed unevenly, eyes cast down to the fingers now making their way under the sheer fabric to thick the smooth skin. "Y-you don't have to do that."

"How long has it been?"

"Since?"

"Since you've been fucked."

"Wow, straight off the bat, huh?" Harry scoffed out a laugh, looking back at up Louis, who's face was still stone cold serious. "You're different from the guy I met at the office."

"But not different from the guy who grabbed your dick last night." Louis raised an eyebrow a smirked, meeting Harry's eyes. "So... how long?"

"Eight months next Saturday," He admitted and cleared his throat, his answer coming out huskily.

"Who was the lucky guy to have you last?" Louis fingers now traveled down, expertly unbuttoning the jeans and proceeding to unzip them slowly.

"Uh.." Harry twisted his hips, knuckles white from his hard grip on the edge of the counter. "A friend. He's married."

"Oh, bad boy," Louis cooed, beginning to sink to his knees, shadows casting over his face at the lack of lighting in the huge kitchen. "Did you get caught?"

"No. His wife.. f-fuck.." Harry sucked in a deep breath through clenched teeth, Louis mouthing at his covered cock that was throbbing with need. "She thought.. he was away on business."

"For how long?"

"Lasted three days. We went to.. a-a cabin upstate."

"Shit," Louis mumbled, two index fingers circling around the hem of the jeans and tugging them down over perfectly cut hips, tongue automatically lapping over the exposed skin. "That's fucking hot. Mm.. the tattoos are a plus." Harry couldn't speak, mouth agape, breath laboring, Louis' mouth inching lower and lower while his jeans wrapped around his knees and length was exposed, growing harder once the hot tongue ran over it like a test run. Harry's hips jerked forward and he closed his eyes, head leaning back, letting himself enjoy the feel of Louis' breath tickling the base of his cock. "Mm.. surprised you're uncut."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all.. makes me wonder why Henry isn't, though."

Harry could barely think, his spine tingling against this back, his knees threatening to buckle underneath him and Louis hadn't even sucked him into his mouth yet. He was a lost cause for sure. "He.. uh, s-suffered from infections.. had to get circumcised at thirteen." Harry laughed shortly, bringing a shaky hand up to his forehead to swipe away beads of sweat. "Hardly the sexiest thing to talk about.. considering.."

"I'm not turned off easily," Louis assured as he looked up at Harry who was unable to see the long eyelashes that made him look all the more innocent. "God, you're fucking sexy," Louis mewled, wrapping fingers around Harry's cock and giving him a firm stroke before sliding the tip of him over his pouted lips. "So unfair." Harry let out a soft gasp as Louis' warm mouth covered him and sucked in nearly every inch of him with ease, moans muffled around the throbbing flesh. He sucked loudly, unashamed, pulling back a few times to tug the skin covering Harry's tip and nibbled on it so softly that it made the older man quiver and bring a hand down to grip the back of Louis' head, urging him to continue.

Harry might be a man of morals, a man who believed sex was sacred and should be shared between two people who cared about each other, but like many men, once he was in the zone, once he passed that line from sanity to pure bliss, there was absolutely no going back and in his case, he was just as bad as his twin brother who never turned off his cockiness, selfishness, or bossiness whether in or out of bed, so Harry assumed. "S-shit, Lou.." He swore he felt the man smiling around his quivering flesh but couldn't bother to care, focusing on the pleasure that spread through him, body prickling and feeling as his every nerve ending was exposed. Strings of moans fell from parted lips, rolling hips into Louis' loud wet sucks that filled the large modern kitchen and suddenly, they weren't alone. Harry felt his brother's presence the moment he stepped through the opening of the kitchen, forcing his eyes open as he turned to look at him. "You mind?"

"Who's the selfish bastard now?"

Harry tried to give Henry a scowl but it came out more of a purr as Louis pulled back and quickly tongued the sensitive space between his balls and cock, nails scraping down his thighs. "Get out, Elton.."

"Not a chance, little bro." Henry pushed himself off the wall he'd been leaning against and joined the two of them at the island, standing to Harry's side while a hand slipped through Louis' hair, bumping with the other hand that was already occupying the space. "Tell me he isn't fucking spectacular."

"Don't.. ah.." Harry groaned, head leaning forward with hair fanning over the sides of his face, watching as Louis moved once again to swallow him whole, not missing a beat even with the extra pair of eyes that were now watching him. "Don't _speak_."

"Do I make you nervous?" Henry smirked when Harry was unable to reply then proceeded to pull down the boxers he'd changed into, along with a crisp white tank top, exposing his already semi-hard cock, giving himself a nice long stroke. "Come here, baby boy."

Louis didn't hesitate, wrapping one hand around Harry as he pulled away and went to work on Henry, dragging the tip of his tongue over his cock, a satisfied whimper falling from his lips. Harry couldn't help but watch the way Louis' mouth worked over his brother's shaft, tongue lapping over every inch getting him nice and wet with his saliva, wrapping those thin yet puffy lips around his balls and giving them a light squeeze. He cooed and moaned as he kissed from the base to the tip before finally swallowing him inch by inch, as if he were giving attention to each one as it entered his warm orifice. Harry dripped terribly, precome coating Louis' hand but the younger man didn't seem to mind, continuing to pump with ease as he gagged on Henry's dick, the older twin jerking his hips forward roughly with short grunts that Louis accepted without protest. Harry's orgasm sneaked up on him a few minutes later, his stomach tightening and burning, toes cramping as he curled them on the inside of his boots, lifting heels off the ground, back arching, head lolling to the side. Louis pulled off from Henry cock to catch a few ribbons of come seeping out of Harry as his body shook and trembled and pathetic sounds fell from his lips that made his cheeks brighten with color because he knew Henry was watching, judging his every action. Louis went back to Henry's cock, picking up where he left off and stroked Harry until his cock was flaccid in his hand, the younger twin pulling away then to wipe himself free of his remaining come and reaching down to pull his pants up over his hips.

"Hey, hey.." Henry started, his voice deeper than it usually is, raspier. "Where are you going?"

"I'm, uh.. gonna go wash up." He flicked his eyes from Louis, who wasn't bothered by the shifting, his head continuing to bop, hand still stroking. "Just.. finish or whatever," Harry didn't bother to wait for a reply that was no doubt forming on his brother's lips and basically power walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, not stopping until he reached the guest bathroom. "Fucking hell," He mumbled to himself, shutting the door behind him and leaning against the counter, eyes cast down to the sink bowl to avoid meeting his own eyes. He didn't want to make it weird, didn't need to give Henry anymore ammo to toss at him, but Harry couldn't believe that something he'd been telling himself he'd never do since his twin brother first suggested it in high school felt so.. incredible, liberating even. He always considered Henry to have more sexual prowess than he did, but perhaps he'd been ignoring his own needs and desires, refusing to consider himself a very sexual being so not to mirror his twin brother's selfish agenda. Turning on the water, he wet his face a few times before grabbing a towel and padding it dry, finally looking at himself in the mirror and noticing the permanent flush of his cheeks that wouldn't go away for a while, not while his body was still trembling from the orgasm. No matter how hard he tried, the redness would not seize until it was ready and not a second before. Sighing, he closed his eyes for a few minutes and tried to regulate his breathing and heart beat before opening the door to join the other two men downstairs, hoping they'd be finished.

But again, for some reason, life tends to hate him. "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah," He squeaked out and nodding his head, pushing back a wet lock of hair that escaped from his loose bun. "Just, uh.. needed a minute to myself."

Louis smiled and tucked his hands into his jeans and Harry wondered how someone who looked so innocent could easily take two cocks and still look like an angel, not a hair out of place. "Look, I know this is all moving a little fast, but I won't be upset if it's not your thing. Mr. Styles.. or rather, Henry, might be, but I won't.. if that helps."

Harry let out a small chuckle, biting his lip and turning to look down the hallway, wondering if his brother was listening in from the stairs. He decided to lower his voice just in case. "Henry doesn't do well with rejection, don't know if you've noticed. But I don't do anything unless I really want to. I might fight on it and say no, but I'm an indecisive man like the rest of them. Drives him nuts."

"One might call that being a tease, even."

"I'm no tease."

"Yeah, that's what they all say," Louis smirked and winked, tongue darting out to wet his lips and he stepped closer, making Harry's body stiffen momentarily. "I don't know if this is against some unwritten rule, but I want to spend some time alone with you. If you still want to do this then maybe us getting to know each other without interruption is the best way to go about it. I'm here to make the both of you feel good and I can't do that if you're going to be uncomfortable every time I touch you." 

"I'm not uncomfortable, it's just that.." Harry sighed and looked down at his feet and shook his head, almost laughing at the irony of what he was about to say. "Henry's better at this than me; he's better at almost everything. I don't know why I thought this was one thing I could have.. you know, being into men."

"You two make everything a competition, don't you?"  
" _He_ does. I'm perfect content with getting what I deserve, but Henry hates to be worse at anything when it comes to me. It's been like that since we were kids."

"Well, don't tell him I said this, but if it makes you feel better.. your dick is a bit bigger than him."

Harry laughed shortly and covered his mouth, dimples popping up on each cheek, eyes crinkling at the corners, and cheeks reddening even more. "Thank you.. I think? That did make me feel a lot better."

Louis smirked and stepped closer, kissing Harry's lip so softly it could've been mistaken for a feather, grabbing his hand. "Come on, handsome. Let's find that brother of yours."

They found Henry sitting outside nursing a cigarette and Harry's stomach turns at the smell of the smoke. He'd been trying to get his brother off the vice for years but to no avail. Louis doesn't stay long; he said he had some stuff to take care of but didn't offer any explanation before leaning over Henry, the older twin whispering a few things in his ear before they kiss long enough for a moan to emit out of Louis and Harry to look away, tapping his foot impatiently. 

Once the twins were alone, Harry walked over to his brother and snatched the cigarette from his lips, flicking it aside. "Stop smoking those."

"Saint Edward, would you please let live for once without a lecture?"

"For someone so smart, you sure are a fucking idiot."

Henry laughed and sat up on his chair, looking over at his brother as he settled beside him. "Did you enjoy yourself tonight?"

"Yeah, it was.. cool, I guess."

"Don't be so modest."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know, maybe that it was the best hand blow and hand job you've ever received. Or are you going to tell me that _Mr. Malik_ gave you a more memorable experience."

Shit, Zayn. Harry had completely forgot about Zayn up until that moment. "He was my first, of course it was memorable."

"A mistake you'll have to relive for the rest of your life."

Harry turned and glared at his brother with a shake of his head. "Why don't you ever talk about your first?"

Henry spurted a laugh, running his fingers through his frizzy hair. "That was another lifetime ago. I don't see the need to relive it."

"Damn, she must've hurt you bad."

"No one's had the lucky satisfaction of breaking my heart yet, little bro. I'm not as fragile as you are." Henry reached over, attempting to pinch Harry's cheek and laughed when he couldn't, his brother pulling away.

"You keep telling yourself that, but one day someone's going to come into your life and you're going to fall so hard you won't know what hit you."

Henry stood and knocked on the wooden arm rest, a smirk spread over his lips. "Don't jinx it."

"Mark my words."

"Goodnight!" Henry ignored him and waved, heading into the house and padding up the stairs to his bedroom. He shut and locked the door behind him, knowing Harry loves to walk in whenever he felt like it, and plopped on his bed, the sheets cold against his exposed skin. Harry's words replayed through his mind and it made his heart thump hard in his chest, the thought of loving someone like that... It scared the living hell out of him. It's why he hit it and quit it more often than he should and kept things to a strict 'only sex, no talking' policy to avoid any feelings other than pleasure to be transferred from one person to the next. 

Biting his lip, Henry picked up his phone and scrolled all the way down till he found the right name, clicking to send a text which he quickly deleted, set his phone down, and turned onto his stomach hoping to get some rest.

**Miss you.. and I hate that I do and I hate how I feel about you despite knowing so little about you and I wish I could be open with you. Maybe even lov** _Message Deleted._


	4. IV

"Hey, mom! How's it going in France?"

"Oh, everything is just lovely. I'll be sure to bring pictures home for you to take back with you. How is everything there?"

Harry thought back only two nights ago after Anne's wedding, getting attacked by Louis who thought he was Henry to how things were like now and he couldn't help but stifle a chuckle. This _would_ be his life. "Everything's good. Henry is still Henry."

Anne laughed then and a shuffling sound came through the receiver before it sounded as if she was whispering before speaking again. "Cut your brother some slack. He goes through a lot at his job."

"Not like he talks to me about it. He's always confided in you more."

"Is that jealously I hear?"

"No," Harry frowned, leaning closer to the mirror before sighing and slumping his shoulders. "Maybe a little. I don't know. We're twins; aren't we supposed to have a bond that's strong enough for him to tell me what's going on in his life?"

"Your brother's never been one to talk about how he feels, even when he was younger. He thinks that if he unloads on you, that you'll use it to your advantage later."

"Funny, considering he does it to me all the time." Harry scoffed and shook his head, turning to walk out of the bathroom adjoining one of the guest bedrooms in his brother's house he was occupying, sitting on the bed with a leg tucked under him. "I just.. I wanna know if he's okay. Like, 'no red flags' okay."

"No red flags," His mom assured, her voice softer than usual. "I would tell you if you had anything to worry about."

"Promise?"

"I promise, angel."

Harry smiled and wished he could hug his mom at that moment, opting for wrapping his free arm around himself, holding the phone between his shoulder and cheek. "Go enjoy your honeymoon, mom. It'll be over before you know it."

"Tell Henry hello for me and take it easy, alright? Don't forget to loosen up a bit."

Harry almost doubled over at his mom's choice of words, but decided to save that conversation for another time, saying his goodbyes before hanging up and tossing his phone aside. 

He barely had a moment to think before Henry was knocking and walking into the guest bedroom, hair tied up and pulled back with a head band, jogging shorts on, and bright green and white sneakers covering his feet. "Rise and shine! Throw something on and let's hit the road."

"Elton, it's not even seven in the morning yet."

"Your point? I usually jog at five in the morning so I'm actually sparing you." Henry clapped his hands loudly before waving them up and down. "Come on! I have to be in the office by eight."

"God, fine! Give me two minutes."

The twins jogged a trail not far from Henry's house that was surrounded by trees and a nice small lake that people usually came to fish at. There were a few people bike riding and jogging as well so early in the morning and it was actually peaceful; though Harry believed it had more to do with the fact that his brother wasn't talking his ear off and he _almost_ asked if he was okay but decided against it. They returned back to the house drenched in sweat, Henry disappearing into his room while Harry went into the guest bedroom and took a quick shower, dressing simply in a white tank top and black jeans with black boots, leaving his hair down to naturally dry.

When he stumbled back into the room, his phone was illuminated, an unknown number popping up on the screen. "Hello?"

"Morning, handsome. Didn't think you'd be up already considering you're on vacation and whatnot."

Harry smiled, the familiar voice sending a pleasant shiver down his spine. "Yeah, well, thank your boss for making me get up and run so early in the morning. How did you get my number?"

"Stole it," Louis laughed softly and cleared his throat. "It's a bad habit of mine but then again, Henry shouldn't trust me too much with passwords and such. I take advantage of what I can get."

"You're going to make a great lawyer one day."

"Why thank you, kind sir." Louis chuckled again before continuing. "Busy today?"

Harry thought about his date with Zayn which was the only solid thing he had planned today but that wasn't until night. "Uh, not at the moment, no. Why do you ask?"

"I took the morning off.. decided to just go in and work a few hours in the afternoon and, you know, being so close to my boss and all, my requested time off got approved." He paused for a beat. "I was wondering if you wanted to take me up on my offer from last night."

Harry's teeth worried into his bottom lip, feet pacing back and forth along the length of the large bedroom. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I could go over there once Henry leaves or you can come here.. but my apartment isn't as luxurious and pretty and I wouldn't want to turn you off."

"Henry and I haven't always been so blessed with fortune," Harry assured with a smile, switching his phone to the opposite ear. "I'd love to see your apartment. Plus, I'm already dressed for the day so I might as well get out of here."

"Perfect. I'll text you the address."

"See you soon."

"Sure hope so."

Harry hung up and made his way out of the bedroom after grabbing his bag and went into the kitchen were Henry was making his morning shake, pouring it into his steel bottle. "Gotta go, I'm running late." He mumbled to himself, setting the blender back down and quickly screwing the top on the bottle, licking some shake off his thumb. "If you're leaving, remember to lock up and try not to bug me. I have a big case today and I'm going to be super busy."

"Okay, husband." Harry said sarcastically and rolled his eyes, busying himself by opening the fridge to find something quick to make for breakfast. "Go on. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself."

"Don't be an ass."

"Now I'm the ass?"

Henry scoffed but didn't offer an answer as he grabbed his briefcase, slipping the long strap over his shoulder and quickly walking out of the side door leading into the garage. He hoped traffic wasn't too bad and he'd be able to get to the office in less than twenty minutes but that usually wasn't the case, especially when he was trying to rush and the world decided to throw a car accident or an old lady slowly crossing the road in front of him to make him late.

Reaching the large building, he signed in, greeting those who greeted him, and made his way up to his office, Niall popping up out of nowhere as he usually did to give him the morning rundown. "Good morning, sir. Today we have Burts vs. Jones at nine-thirty on the dot so you have a few moments to finish the proposition on Landon vs. State before the car pulls up to take you to the courthouse. Mr. Chan has called again and asked to speak to you about your trip to China next month; he wants to make sure everything is set up correctly. Also, sir, a Mr. Liam Payne has had something delivered to you. It's in your office on your desk." Niall finished by handing Henry a stack of papers that require his signature before walking away and leaving him to step into his office, closing the door behind him.

He set everything on his desk and looked at the box and single flower that occupied the top right corner, a smile spreading over his lips. "Fucking Liam.." He picked up the yellow rose, bringing it up to his nose and inhaling the sweet scent, setting it aside and thumbing at the box, but not being able to open it as his phone rang loudly in his pocket. Fishing it out, he answered the call, already knowing who it was. "You have to stop sending me these things."

"Why?" The raspy voice sounded through the receiver and Henry's stomach tightened; he knew Liam had just woken up. "It's a gift."

"I don't like gifts and you know that. Plus, your gifts always suggest what you want to happen in our next meeting."

"Have you opened it?"

Henry reached his hand out and opened the box, two cock rings and a tightly wrapped rope seated inside. "Just did.."

"Good then you know what to expect for tonight."

"I hope you've ironed your long sleeved dress shirts."

"I wear my welts proudly." Liam laughed sleepily.

"God, you drive me insane. I'll see you later tonight."

"Mm, looking forward to it."

***

Harry wasn't sure if he should be here or not, but he couldn't ignore how comfortable he felt around Louis even if they had only known each other practically a day. As the younger man stated, there wasn't much to the apartment; a large space that included the living room, dining room, and kitchen, only being separated by carpet to tile, a small balcony and the bedroom with an attached bathroom. It was simple and, he assumed, affordable for a first year law student though he wondered if Louis has ever gotten more money from Henry since they were.. close. But asking him would suggest that he has sex in exchange for luxuries and he wasn't in the mood to insult someone who's been nothing but kind to him so far.

"Here you go. Sorry I don't have more selections, but I'm hardly ever home."

"It's alright," Harry assured with a smile as he took the cold glass of Ice Tea and took a large sip before setting it on the coffee table in front of him. "I know exactly what you mean. Back at home, I'm at the office more than I am in bed."

"What do you do?" Louis joined him on the couch, one leg tucked under him as he leaned his elbow along the back, propping his head up. He looked adorable in his long, baggy comics pajama bottom and long sleeved black top.

"I work in business, finance, really. Basically just manage a lot of money for rich people who have nothing better to do but waste it on golf and traveling to exotic places."

"Mm, sounds like riveting work."

Harry laughed and shook his head, running a hand through his hair that had long since dried. "Not all that exciting, but it pays the bills. I enjoy the math part of it; balancing money and making sure whatever person has enough to do what they want to do and have some left over to real life expenses. I'm a bit of a nerd, if you haven't notice."

"It adds to your charm." Louis wagged his eyebrows at Harry before setting his own glass on the table and wiping his hand on the pajama pants. "You don't live here, do you?"

"No, no. I moved about five years ago to Seattle. I wanted, needed, a change of scenery then the place I grew up in. Henry loves complication, I prefer simplicity."

"Speaking of Henry," Louis laughed and reached a hand up to swipe the fringe away from his eyes. "I've learned more about you personally than I have about him since we've started having sex."

"Seriously? Well, it makes sense. Henry's never one to talk about himself if he can help it."

"Yeah, I've noticed. The only things I know about him is what I can gather up when I search through his things, but even then, it's not much to go on."

"You want to get to know him?"

Louis shrugged and grabbed his drink again, sipping slowly. "Guess I just.. want him to talk to me. I'm a cuddler, I enjoy a bit of pillow talk, but he doesn't. I've gotten used to the silence, though. It doesn't bother me much now as much as it used to."

"Well, if it's any consolation, I love talking to people. I wouldn't push you away."

"Aw, Styles.. I think I'm starting to like you more than your brother."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Henry's a charmer through and through whether he talks about himself in a deep intimate sense or not." They were quiet for a few moments, Louis staring at Harry and Harry trying to avoid his eyes as much as possible, his heart rate speeding up and he had no idea why. He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, staring at the inches of space between them. "So, um.. Tell me a bit about yourself. Why law?"

Louis smiled around the rim of his glass and set it down once again, shrugging his shoulder lightly. "In high school, they offered these law classes as electives and since I picked late, I got stuck in it. After a few weeks, I started to develop a love for it, the complications that came with it, just everything. I used to view lawyers as Gods who roamed the Earth putting bad guys in jail and getting innocent people out of trouble. Of course, it's not as simple as that and I know that now, but before I admired the hell out of everything that had to do with law. I thought about being a cop, but I don't like handling guns since my father was murdered by one," He paused and gave Harry as soft smile, as if to indicate that he's alright with the fact that his dad is gone and didn't need pity over it. "So, I picked being a lawyer."

Harry nodded and smiled and he wondered if other young adults Louis' age were as passionate about what they wanted to do with the rest of their lives as he is. Henry, though smart and often top of any class he was in, was someone who didn't put much passion into anything except sex and possibly sports, but that was stretching it. "That's admirable of you. You set your mind to something and you're going for it. Not many kids get that far, you know? College is a whole different ballpark."

"It is and I've thought about quitting dozens of times, but I just keep remembering my mom and the promises I made her. She wants to see me successful, wants me to be the first in our family to have a good career, and I'm doing it. No matter what."

"Amazing.." Harry breathed and something inside of him jumped, his heart beating harder and his eyes dropped to Louis' lips, licking his own. He could smell the aftershave on Louis' skin that he probably tried to mask with a spot of cheap cologne and he couldn't help but smile softly. "Can I kiss you?"

Louis laughed then making Harry's eyes snap back to the crinkling ones, face flushed pale. "I gave you a blow job last night and you're asking if it's okay to kiss me?"

"You giving me a blow job doesn't entitle me to kiss you whenever I please."

"That's admirable," The younger man mocked playfully as he leaned forward, pressing a hand against Harry's thigh, the other on the side of his neck. "But, for future reference, you can kiss me whenever and _wherever_ you please.." Their lips lightly grazed each other, Harry's eyes fluttering close as he breathed through his nose deeply, his hands reaching out to grip Louis' hips. The kiss deepened and Harry was able to inhale Louis' natural scent making his head spin, thighs cradling his waist, pump ass settling onto his thighs. Their tongues darted against each other sloppily until they were able to find the right rhythm, heads tilting to opposite sides and a moan erupted out of Harry when Louis rolled his hips against him. The younger man reached down to grab the hem of Harry's shirt and pulled it up, their lips separating for only a moment and attaching once the shirt was off. He tossed it behind the couch, arms wrapping around Harry's neck, fingers drowning in his long, soft hair. The kiss only lasted a few more seconds before Louis' lips trailed down his chest, kissing over his hardened nipples and sinking to the ground between Harry's legs, pushing them apart at his thighs as he mouthed at the slither of hair under his navel. Louis unbuttoned and unzipped the twin's pants and pulled just the front down enough along with boxer briefs to pull out Harry's hardening cock, kissing the tip of him and making the older man moan.

Harry was having an inner battle with himself because he always enjoyed having a connection with the person he was having sex with, oral or otherwise, and he didn't have that yet with Louis. But he'd be lying to himself if his body wasn't aching for every inch of him, mind flashing images of the two of them wrapped in a web of lust and desire with no complications about it. He wanted, for once, to have an emotionless sexual experience so he can cross it off his list of things to do before he kicks the bucket. Reaching down, he put his hand on Louis' cheeks and lifted himself up further on the couch, prompting the younger man to look up at him through long eyelashes, making him look sweetly innocent. "I.. I wanna see you.."

A soft smile spread across his lips before Louis stood up and, without hesitation, pulled off the black top and Harry's eyes widened at the tattoos on his body. He continued by pulling off his baggy pajama bottoms, revealing he hadn't been wearing underwear and it didn't surprise Harry one bit; he wasn't a fan of underwear while he was alone at home either. Like this, Louis' body was small but toned in some parts, a nice small pudgy stomach leading down to hip dents that drove Harry wild already, curves that made his dick throb even harder, and his thighs.. Fuck, those thighs.

Harry scoot up to the edge of the couch, his hands reaching around Louis' plump ass to pull him closer, his lips kissing his hips and dragged his teeth along the tight skin. Louis moaned and threaded his fingers through Harry's hair, giving the locks a light squeeze, a tremble coursing through him. Harry kissed down to his thighs before switching to the opposite leg and repeating the actions, teasing his lower stomach making Louis roll his hips against him and mewl out a soft, "Please."

The older man looked up and pulled away, licking at his lip and reaching a hand down to rub his aching cock. "What do you want?"

"I wanna ride you.." Louis answered quickly, his hands moving to grip Harry's shoulders to push him back against the couch and straddled him once again.

"I've.." Harry's face beat bright red and he swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. "I've never t-topped before."

"First time for everything, isn't there?"

"What if I'm terrible at it?"

Louis laughed and closed his mouth over Harry's, rubbing the crack of his ass over his dick. "It'll come naturally to you. Just follow my lead, yeah? Give me a second." Harry didn't imagine this to be how his first time topping would go, but he wasn't about to pass up the opportunity as it was presented to him. He watched as Louis stood and disappeared into his bedroom, stepping back out a few moments later with a bottle of lube that he opened as soon as he stepped between Harry's legs against and poured some over his awaiting cock. Fingers wrapped around him to spreading it evenly before he set it aside and straddled him, bringing their lips together in a breathless kiss. Louis positioned himself over Harry's cock and sat back, slowly sliding the tip inside of his pulsing hole, moaning against the man's mouth who offered a satisfied moan of his own in return. "F-fuck.. so goddamn thick.." Louis cooed and rolled his hips, each movement sending Harry's dick further into him, walls squeezing around the hard flesh, welcoming him into paradise. Harry's words were indecipherable as they fell from his lips, mixed in with groans and moans, head falling back against the couch and hands squeezing Louis' hips. He watched Louis' face, the way he bit his lip then let his mouth hang open with moans escaping him, teeth clenching when he sucked in a breath and it was driving Harry even more insane with every second that passed.

As if something snapped within him, Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and held him close, shifting their bodies to push the younger man onto his back on the couch and hovered over him, rolling his lower body within him. Louis moaned and scraped his nails lightly down Harry's sides, arching his back and spreading his legs as far as he could. "Fuck, Harry.. Just like that, baby.. keep going.."

Though he still felt like he had no idea what he was doing, Harry slammed his hips against Louis' heat, groaning every time the walls constricted and squeezed his cock, making his orgasm rise quicker than he expected. His stomach burned and his arms ached as they held him up, fingers clenching around the arm of the couch, but he didn't stop until he came so hard that his body trembled and his throat closed up on his, dry heaves rolling out of his mouth. Louis encouraged him through it, telling him how hot he looked and tugging on strands of his hair, wrapping long legs around his waist to hold him closer. Harry stopped the movement of his hips, expect for the involuntary jerks he couldn't control, and rested his forehead against Louis', trying to regulate his breathing and stop his heart from beating loudly in his ears.

Louis' fingers lazily dragged up and down Harry's spine, soft kisses littering his cheeks. "Are you alright?"

"Mm.. yeah.. s-sorry that was just.." Harry smiled and pulled back, eyes half lidded as he looked down at the younger man. "Intense."

"You were amazing."

"I came too fast."

"You've been deprived for eight months and it was your first time fucking someone.. I would be worried if you _didn't_ come too fast."

Harry laughed and pulled out of Louis' heat with a soft moan, sitting back on the couch and pushing away his sweat drenched hair, pulling it into a messy bun. He lifted his hips enough to push his jeans back around his hips then laid back and saw Louis sprawled beside him, arm behind his head, opposite hand stroking his still hard cock. "So worried about me coming, I forgot all about you."

Louis smirked and shrugged, lolling his head to one side. "Don't mind. As long as my partner had a good time, I usually take care of myself afterwards. That is, if I didn't come first, which I usually do."

"You should learn to start caring more for your orgasm. It's an essential part to the whole 'having sex' thing." Harry smiled and shifted on the couch, knees sinking into the parting between the two seats as he pushed away Louis' hand and lowered his mouth over the younger man's cock, sucking hard and loudly. He found his rhythm quickly despite not giving someone head for nearly a year and only having done it a handful of times at that. Moans erupted from the younger man as he hissed and arched up against Harry's warm mouth, tongue lapping over the pulsing vein that ran along the shaft. Louis sat up, eyes scanning over Harry's body bent over his own, lower back dipped enough for his jeans to crease and his plump ass to show beneath the hem. His back was smooth, leading up to wide shoulders that moved with every bop of Harry's head as he sucked and moaned around Louis' cock that was beginning to drip. Louis' head fell back when the tip of his bumped against the back of Harry's throat, lifting his hips as legs started to tremble and he was coming with short bursts of come pouring from him. Harry moaned, not pulling away and swallowing thickly, accepting every drop that Louis had to offer until he was finished.

"Shit.." Louis mumbled, wiping a slither of sweat that rolled down the side of his neck. "I'm beginning to think you're good at every fucking thing.."

Harry laughed and pawed at his mouth before kissing Louis' stomach and moving to stand up. adjusting his jeans. "You haven't fucked me yet."

"Is that an invitation?"

"We'll see." Harry winked and leaned over, gripping Louis' jaw and bringing him into a slow, tongue centric kiss that made the both of them groan. 

"You don't have to leave.." Louis mumbled against Harry's lips, bringing a hand up to hold the back of his neck to keep the older man from moving.

"Don't I?"

"Mm.. not if you don't want to. I much rather enjoy your company."

"And you got all of that from one session."

Louis laughed and pulled back enough for their eyes to met, licking at his lips and staring at Harry's plump ones, wanting to kiss them over and over again. "What can I say? You gave me more than I expected."

"Gotta be careful. Wouldn't want you to get addicted."

"Too late," Louis joked and used what strength he had to pull Harry on top of him, glad when the older man didn't protest and claimed ownership over his lips, if even for a little while longer.


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: mentions of miscarriage & alcohol abuse.

"It's a simple question, Mr. Jones. Did you or did you not suggest to my client that he would be, and I quote, 'better off lying dead in a ditch somewhere'?"

The middle-age man, Hector Jones, shifted in his seat, making the old would creek underneath his weight as he turned light brown eyes to look at the jury who was staring intensely, waiting for an answer. "It's _not_ that simple."

"Mr. Jones, answer the question." The judge looked bored, petite hand holding her head up as she blinked slowly towards the man.

"I did. I suggested that, but---"

"No further questions, your Honor." Henry stated loudly, walking back to his assigned seat and setting down a thin folder on top of the cluttered desk. He knew he had this case in the bag, looking at the jurors who were now unconvinced the Mr. Jones was innocent and perhaps believed that the man had something to do with the attempted murder of Carmen Burts.

An hour later, the jury walked back into the courtroom and declared Mr. Jones guilty with a murder charge, landing him fifteen to twenty years in jail. Henry knew he'd be able to get out in seven to ten years with good behavior, but he took any win he could get, hugging his client who thanked him profusely and shaking hands with the other legal aids who helped him during this case. 

Henry walked out of the courthouse by twelve-thirty, pulling out his phone and seeing a missed call from his mother, a soft groan falling from his lips. He knew he couldn't ignore her any longer if he wanted to save himself her constant visits once she returned back from her honeymoon. Pressing the green call button, he stepped into his car, nodding on the driver who started up the car and pulled away from the curb, heading back towards the office building.

"Henry! Hello, honey, how are you?"

"Fine, mom. I just got out of court. How's the honeymoon going for you?"

"It's perfect, amazing, even. Oh, France is just lovely."

"You're welcome for the room with the perfect view."

Anne laughed softly. "Thank you, sweetheart. That was very kind of you. Tell me, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much, mom. Working, trying to find some time to hang out with Harry while he's here." Henry couldn't stop the roll of his eyes, wanting to end this ridiculous phone call already.

"He's worried about you, you know?"

"He always worries."

"You need to talk to him."

"Mom, don't right now, please? I'm super tired and just drained from work. I don't have time to think about Harry's sensitive soul enough to ease his worries. He'll be fine."

Anne scoffed loudly against the receiver, no doubt shaking her head and pouting. "You're just like your father. So cold and uncaring."

"Or we're just people who rather not deal with the bullshit."

"Watch your mouth."

Henry pulled the phone away from his ear to rub his free hand against his forehead and let out an agitated groan, leaning forward to give the driver an address to stop at before sitting back again, putting the phone to his ear again. "Mom, I'm sorry, but I need to go."

"No, you don't. Henry, you need to start being more thoughtful of your brother's feelings. You know he's always been soft hearted and the least you can do is be mindful of it."

"Why do I need to pretend to care about all of Harry's feelings when he doesn't care about mine?"

"Because he actually shows his while you mask yours behind sarcasm and dump them in between whatever women's leg you're in between these days."

"Mom," Henry groaned, shaking his head. "Let's not go there."

"Talk to your brother."

"Fine."

"Don't tell me fine if you're not going to do it."

"I'll do it."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Can I go now?"

"Mhm.." Anne mumbled. "I love you, sweetie."

"Love you, too, mom. Have fun." Henry waited until his mom hung up before setting his phone down against his thigh and brushing a hand over his face, having to physically restrain himself from clawing his skin off. There was no doubt in his mind that Harry called their mom and probably complained about how he was ditching him to have sex, but obviously didn't add enough details for her to know that Henry's now batting for the other team until he got bored and began back to his normal pitching. He looked up and noticed they were near Liam's building, a smile spreading across his lips, grabbing his phone to call the younger man, hoping he wasn't too busy for a quickie. "Meet me downstairs?"

"Now?"

"Mm.. Thought I'd stop by before locking myself in the office for the rest of the day."

"Couldn't wait until tonight, could you?"

"You know me." Henry chuckled, tapping on his driver's shoulder to direct him into a secluded alleyway. "Usual spot."

"See you in a couple minutes."

The driver was used to this routine by now and he was paid way too much to complain about standing watch while Henry got it in. Liam slid into the back of the car a few minutes later and their lips automatically attached, heavily and hungrily, fingers tearing off each others clothes and tossing them about the small space. Liam hated to waste time and if he was teased for too long, he'd call it quits. Though Henry loved a bit of prepping, he wasn't prepared to give up what Liam had to offer which was too damn good, too sweet for him to go without. Henry's back smacked against the leather seat, Liam straddling him and rubbing their cocks together, sucking on his neck like a vampire thirsting for blood, groaning softly along the wet skin. Large hands gripped Liam's thigh ass and rolled his hips up, making both of them groan from the added friction, the small space in the car suddenly becoming thick and making beads of sweat form on their skin.

Liam mumbled to himself, but Henry's mind was too dazed to notice what he was rambling on about until he spoke up more clearly, still sucking on Henry's neck. "Fuck.. I forgot a condom."

"Don't kid right now," Henry whined, hand coming up to wrap around Liam's throat to pull him away. "You're kidding, right?"

"Wish I was.." He said softly and rolled his hips again, making Henry jerk and tightening his hold around Liam's neck, biting his lips. "Want you so bad, daddy.."

"Stop.. talking.. Goddamn it, Li."

"Are you mad?"

Henry closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to regulate his breathing as he dropped his hands to grip Liam's hip to keep him from grinding against him. "Disappointed, but not mad."

"I could give you a blow job."

"A blow job isn't gonna do much but make me wanna fuck you even more than I already do."

"Gotta get rid of this somehow.." Liam mewled, reaching down to rub his hand over Henry's hard cock and giving him a slow stroke, squeezing the tip of him.

"F-fuck.." Henry sucked in a deep breath and pushed up against the contact before gripping Liam's arm and shaking his head. "Don't make it worse.."

"Want me to leave?"

"No.. yes.. fuck, I don't know." Henry whimpered and leaned up, causing Liam to move away and settle back against the door, watching the older man. Liam reached down to grab his boxers and pants that were bundled up together and began to pull them on, but Henry put a hand over his, shaking his head. "Don't go."

Liam looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, tilting his head. "You have no use for me."

The short sentence made Henry cringe slightly and he hoped it was enough for Liam not to notice it. "I don't want you to go."

"What do you want me to do?"

Henry paused for a minute before sitting up fully and leaned back against the seat, tugging Liam's arm to direct the younger man to get on top of him, toned legs hugging him and heat pooled at their joined midsections. "Ride me.."

"I don't have a.."

"Just.. just do it."

Liam smiled softly, leaning back enough to spit on Henry's cock, spreading the saliva around before guiding it to his entrance, sitting back on the throbbing flesh slowly, arching his back and moaning at the skin to skin contact he'd never had before with Henry. His nails dragged down the older man's neck, rolling his hips, and leaning his head back as Henry's lips decorated his throat with soft, breathless kisses that made shivers roll down his spine, hitting each vertebrae relentlessly. Only for a few moments, they were making love.. slow and so intimate that it made Henry's head spin and a string to tug at his heart before he slid back down to reality and stopped letting that stupid organ dictate the purpose of his visit to Liam. Wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist, he planted his feet firmly and began to thrust up, pounding into Liam's tight heat and groaning loudly, their skin slapping each other. Liam's dick bounced against his stomach as they fucked hard, Henry driving himself as deep as he could, hitting the younger man's prostate, making him quiver and whined loudly that Henry was sure the driver heard it; not that he gave a fuck.

Liam came first, decorating Henry's stomach with hot come that he collected onto his fingers and sucked greedily, moaning around his wet digits before repeating the action until there was nothing left. Henry pulled out just seconds before he came, Liam sitting on his thighs and gripping his cock, catching whatever ribbons of come he could before his orgasm ran its course. Liam consumed what he could of that, too, before leaning forward to kiss Henry deeply, tongue grazing the insides of his cheeks until their lungs screamed for air and they pulled away from each other, moving to put their clothes on once again. No words were exchanged, a few more kisses then Liam stepped out of the car and walked back into the building, Henry waited until he fully disappeared from his line of vision before reaching forward to honk the horn, letting the driver know he was ready. When he leaned back, his eye caught side of a small gold package on the ground and couldn't stop the smile that spread across his lips, the unused condom laying there like a mocking reminder of Henry's fear that he just overcame.

***

Harry had to keep himself from running through the crowded hallway crawling with teenagers moaning and groaning about the start of the day. He tried to remember the route towards the English department and hoped that it was still the same as it was all those years ago when he attended school here. After a few more turns, he finally saw a familiar figure standing by one of the doors with his hands in his pockets, smiling and talking to a small group of students before they waved and walked away, Zayn walking into the classroom. 

Taking a deep breath, Harry walked in behind him with a soft knock on the door, the English teacher looking up at him for a fraction of a second before continuing to write on the board with white chalk. "Can I help you?"

"Zayn, I'm.. I'm so sorry about last night. My phone died and I.. got caught up in other things. I really didn't mean to miss our date."

"It's fine."

Harry frowned when Zayn didn't bother to stop writing enough to look at him but he was in no position to complain about the lack of attention. "Please, let me make it up to you."

"You don't have to."

"I do. I feel terrible about not meeting you last night. I was really looking forward to spending time with you."

Zayn set the small piece of chalk down and brushed his hands together, finally turning to take a few steps closer to Harry, leaning against the edge of his desk. "I don't like to waste my time, Harry. I don't have much of it and I waited for almost two hours at the diner for you to show up and you say you were looking forward to it, but yet you didn't even bother to give me a call."

"My phone.."

"It died, yeah. You mentioned that."

Harry sighed and stepped closer, scratching his arm absently. "Don't be angry with me, please. Zayn, I really do want to go out with you. I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"Why should I give you another chance?"

"Because.." Harry shrugged and looked down at his brown boots, biting his lip before looking up at Zayn through his eyelashes. He knew he was about to stoop to a level that he only showed when he wanted to get his way and it usually worked; he doesn't use it much to his advantage like Henry does, though. "You like me."

Zayn chuckled softly and smacked his lips together, squinting at Harry. "Do I now?"

"Mhm.. you told me so."

"Over ten years ago."

"And your opinion has changed since then?"

"Not sure.. are you the same guy now that you were then?"

"Well, my hair's longer and my voice is deeper. I've grown into myself and I'm a lot smarter. But.. I'm still that goofy nerd that let you fuck me so good for a whole weekend and even got grounded for it."

Zayn laughed and shifted against his desk, clearing his throat and reaching up to brush a hand over his hair. "Damn, well.. you drive a hard bargain."

"I want you to know how sorry I am."

"I believe you." Zayn bit his lip and nodded, scratching his neck. "Alright, I'll give you one more chance. This time, I'm going to cook you dinner."

"Oh, home cooked meal. Do I deserve such hospitality?"

"Probably not, but I'm such a nice guy that I'm going to risk it just for you."

Harry smirked and turned towards the busy hallway before stepping closer to Zayn, enough for their feet to bump up against each other. "I'd love dinner. Especially if you cook shrimp."

"I'll think about it." Zayn smiled and grabbed a pen that rested on his ear, pulling off the top with his teeth and grabbing Harry's hand, scribbling an address on it. "Seven o'clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Harry said softly, dragging a finger down the middle of Zayn's chest and stopping at the hem of his jeans, tugging on the belt buckle before turning and walking away, a huge smile plastered on his face. He knew getting into anything too serious with Zayn would be a stupid move considering he was going back to Seattle in ten days with no plans to return, but he couldn't help but want to talk with the man and see what he's been up to in the last ten years since they lasted talked. Plus, if he's seeing Zayn in between the craziness that is Henry and what's happening with Louis, perhaps it would keep him a little sane and grounded through the rest of the long week ahead.

He thought back on the day prior, spending most of it with Louis, talking about nothing and everything in between. He was growing a liking to the younger boy who had such a passion for school and was very involved in his community and the environment. He volunteers at a homeless shelter whenever he can and he also helps the local elementary school's kids plant flowers around the neighborhood. He's a mommy's boy and always lights up when he talks about his sisters and is very intent to reach his goal of traveling around the world before he dies. He loves art and could appreciate a good contemporary piece and all in all he's not the same man he is when he's on his knees sucking dick then when he's talking about his plans to help underprivileged kids graduate high school. Harry couldn't fathom how Henry could be so dismissive of someone so amazing and he knew that if his twin brother just got to know Louis a little better, he'd stop treating him like an object and start seeing him more as a person.

"Good morning, sir!" Harry looked at the Irish boy who was holding up a couple folders for him to take, the never seizing smile spread over his face. "I didn't know you went out.. and you changed again, sir."

Harry laughed softly and shook his head, taking the stack of folders and giving Niall a slight nod. He could always correct the younger man, tell him that he's, in fact, Harry and that Henry would never be caught dead wearing skinnies and a flannel shirt, but he decided against it. "Good morning, Niall. Follow me in here, would you?" He said before continuing to the office and pulling it open, his brother sitting with his feet up on the desk, phone between his shoulder and cheek. "Morning, bro."

Henry held up one finger as Harry walked inside and Niall stopped at the door, no doubt marveling in the fact that there were not one, but two, Henry Styles' in front of him at the moment. The older twin ended the call and slid his feet off the table, reaching for the stack Harry set down and looked over at the frozen man, eyebrows raised. "Can I help you, Niall?"

"Sir? Oh, I just.. you.."

"I have a twin brother, yes. Harry, you know Niall. Now that we got that out of the way, go back to work. We have a lot to do and I don't pay you to stand there and gawk."

Niall quickly recovered, feet shuffling as he closed the office door and probably ran back to his work station to tell everyone that the great Henry Elton Styles had a twin brother. Harry was surprised that Louis didn't spill the beans to everyone, then again questions that he probably wouldn't have wanted to answer could've arisen. "You're a bit of an asshole, you know that, right?"

"Niall's fine. He's immune to my asshole-ness by now."

"Doesn't mean you should keep being an asshole."

"Is there a reason you're here, Edward?"

Harry smiled and took a seat on one of the comfortable chairs across from Henry's desk, bringing one leg up to rest on opposite thigh. "Not really. Just.. you didn't come home last night."

"I'm twenty-eight years old. I think I'm entitled to an all nighter or two."

"Yeah, I know you are, but.. Where were you?"

"With Louis."

"Liar."

Henry set his pen down with a huff, looking up at his twin brother through squinted eyes. "With Liam, then. Why does it matter to you?"

"I was just wondering. Don't be a jerk. So, when do I get to meet this Liam Payne?"

"You don't."

"Hurtful."

"Is Louis not enough for you, baby bro?"

"Stop calling me that and I'm not suggesting we throw Liam into this whole twisted threesome fantasy you have. I just wanna meet the guy who's been taking up half your time if it's not Louis. You must like him."

Henry shook his head and reached for a box of chocolates, popping the top off and taking one before pushing it towards his brother in an offer. "He's alright, I guess. There's not much to him."

"There probably is, but you just don't give him a chance.. just like Louis."

"What's with the therapy session?"

"Henry, I think you should really think about settling down with someone. I was talking to Louis last night and he's a really great and intellectual guy if you'd just sit and talk to him for more than two minutes before you feel the need to put your penis inside of him."

"You were talking to Louis last night?"

"That's all that you got from that?"

Henry scoffed and rubbed his forehead, swiping chocolate from the corners of his mouth with his tongue. "Look, Harry, you know better than anything that I'm not the kind of guy that does relationships. I think falling in love is a waste of time and being with one person for the rest of your life is an illusion. I'd be happier dying alone than risking falling in love and losing that person in a tragic accident and then living years with a broken heart before I croak. If that's you, go ahead, brother. Do whatever your little heart desires, but me? I'm perfectly fine with one night stands and dead end hook ups."

"Wow, you're a lost cost." Harry got up finally to take one of the chocolates from the box, biting half and putting the other half back before walking over to the large window overlooking downtown.

"So, why are you so chipper today, huh? That talk last night must have been real damn good."

Harry laughed and licked his fingers free of chocolate, shrugging his shoulder. "It was nice. At least _someone_ likes spending time with me since my brother's too busy."

"I apologize for having a life and responsibilities."

"You haven't even tried to hang out with me once, Henry. I told you I was coming here for two weeks when mom first announced her wedding and you couldn't take off at least a week to just spend some time with me?"

"Don't start this again. You wanna spend time together, fine. Let's go out tonight. Wherever you want."

"On a Tuesday?"

"Yeah, on a Tuesday. Is that a problem?"

"Well, it's just.." Harry shrugged, turning to face his brother and leaning against the window, arms crossed over his chest. "I'm.. seeing Zayn tonight."

"I thought that was yesterday?"

"I was with Louis."

"So you ditched Zayn for Louis? Wow, bro, I wonder where you got that move from."

"Shut up," Harry scoffed, eyes shifting when the phone rang two times before stopping, Niall's voice sounding through the speaker a few minutes later to tell Henry there was someone on line one for him. He waited until his brother took the call, busying himself with walking over to the row of books, strumming his fingers along each one.

"Listen, Haz, I gotta get going. I have an important meeting I have to get to, but have fun on your date with Zayn tonight. You want me to take off tomorrow or something and we'll make a day out of it?"

"Aw, you'd do that for me, big bro?"

Henry rolled his eyes, stuffing some papers into his briefcase before walking to his coat rack to grab his jacket, slipping it on. "Don't make me change my mind."

"Fine," Harry laughed, lifting his hands up in mock surrender. "Tomorrow we'll hang out."

"Great."

The two of them walked out and heads were popping out of cubicles to get a look at the twin brothers, a few gasps and wide eyes greeting them. Harry couldn't help but laugh, waiting until Henry closed the door to his office before they walked down the hallway to the elevator that took them down to the first floor and they went their separate ways with a simple goodbye.

Harry's phone buzzed as he slipped into his rental car, pulling it from his pocket to read the text, a large smile spreading over his face.

_u should hear the way these girls are talking about u and henry. it's glorious._  
**What are they saying?**  
_something along the lines of "did u see the ass on other twin? god, how could they be so fucking gorgeous? its completely unfair."_  
**LOL, they were checking out my ass, huh? That's slightly embarrassing.**  
_hope u don't mind that i got a little jealous and might've mentioned that i heard u prefer men._  
**Jealousy is an attitude only you can make sexy.**  
_mm, rawr. ;) busy tonight?_  
**Unfortunately. Unless you don't mind late night booty calls.**  
_henry's already invited me over later for one. u should join._  
**Pressuring me?**  
_u don't do anything u don't want to, right? can't consider that pressuring u if u won't break._  
**Mm, so smart.. so respectable. I'll think about joining, yeah? Might hear your pretty moans echoing throughout the house and HAVE to join. I'd be compelled to.**  
_i'll be sure to moan extra loud then. ;) i'll see u tonight, handsome._  
**Can't wait.**

The day dragged on so slowly that Harry thought he might go insane. He shopped for a few hours, headed back to Henry's house, went for a dip in the pool then showered, make himself a big lunch then decided to nap, only to wake up half an hour later restless. He decided to watch a movie or two and finally, it was time to go to Zayn's house for dinner. He made a quick stop at the store to find a bottle of wine that he thought would compliment that shrimp Zayn hopefully made, getting a nice bag and bow for it as well, before heading to the address that had long since erased from his hand but not from his memory where he embedded the three numbers and street name. Zayn lived in a nice brownstone that looked to be two stories tall and way above the budget of an English teacher, but he'd perhaps save that conversation for another day, not wanting to offend the man's economical status.

Walking up the steps on wobbly knees, his fingers tightened around the strong of the bag holding the bottle of wine, lifting his free hand to press the doorbell and stepped back to wait for the door to open.

Zayn was dressed in a pair of nice fitting light blue jeans with a long sleeved red shirt that had three undone buttons at the top, showing off part of his smooth, hairless chest with a simple leather necklace accompanying it. His hair was loose and framing his face where he'd put on a pair of glasses that made him look like a college student rather than a nearly thirty year old teacher. Either way, it made blood rush to Harry's midsection and his dick throbbed against the black jeans he was wearing. "Hey.. right on time."

Harry smiled, hoping to mask the desire that spread through him as he spoke softly. "Told you I wasn't going to disappoint."

The older man smiled back before eyes shifted down to Harry's hand, head tilting slightly to one side. "Wine?"

"Yeah.. thought I'd bring something since you're cooking. I didn't want to seem like I was taking advantage."

"Mm.. kind gesture, but I'm, uh.. recovering."

Harry's stomach tightened and his face fell, cheeks burning up. "Oh, God.. I'm.. shit, I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. I should've mentioned it before."

"I'm such an idiot."

"It's really okay, Harry.."

Harry groaned and closed his eyes, turning halfway around then facing Zayn again, not sure what do to. "I should, uh.. put this in the car."

"No need. You can leave it up here and take it when you left."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Harry. Come on, don't get weird on me."

Harry laughed breathlessly and nodded, following Zayn into the brownstone and closing the door behind himself, setting the bottle of wine down in front of it so he wouldn't forget it when he left. "Great way to start off the night," He mumbled to himself while the other man disappeared into the kitchen where aromas were floating out of, assaulting Harry's nose pleasantly. His eyes rested on the intimate setting that Zayn had set up, a small breakfast table with two stools, a candle in the middle on top of a sheer white table covering with gold linings. There was a glass with a single rose on it that Zayn gathered into his hand and walked over to offer to Harry, who graciously accepted. "Ever the romantic."

Zayn smirked and nodded, shrugging his shoulders as he slipped his hands into his jeans pockets. "I don't get to do this often."

"I find that hard to believe."

"No, really. Dating isn't my forte. Not since my divorce."

"You were married? I thought you said nothing life changing happened to you and yet here you are, telling me you're recovering _and_ that you were married."

Zayn laughed and turned as one of the pots began to boil over, the stove sizzling loudly. "Yeah, well, in my defense I wasn't sure if you'd accept my offer to dinner and blow me off so I didn't want to get too deep into anything upon seeing you again for the first time in years." Zayn confessed, turning off the stove and moving the pot off the heating plate, wiping his hand at the smoke that arose. "Plus, they're not exactly two points of my life that I enjoy mentioning."

Harry waited until Zayn served the food and the two of them were settled on the small table, their legs practically pressed up against each other and their breaths causing the candle to flicker between them. "So.. tell me about it. I assumed it was a bad divorce."

"Yeah. Perrie, my ex., was my love since college. We met the summer before sophomore year and things moved pretty quick. By senior year, we were married and she was pregnant and we decided to move back here to start a family, but that.. it didn't happen."

"What did happen?"

"She lost the baby. And the one after that. She became depressed and so withdrawn from the world, from me. She didn't want to do anything and I understood. I tried to help her, but I think she resented me. I don't think she meant to, it was just.. the way she felt." Zayn shrugged and grabbed his steak knife to cut into his meat, popping a small piece into his mouth and chewing thoughtfully before continuing. "Our marriage was strained for a couple years before she started to become more like herself again. We even talked about adopting, but it never happened. We got caught up in life and other things and it just.. didn't work in our favor. When I got into a bad car accident almost three years and was forced to stay home because I couldn't work, I drowned myself in alcohol and became addicted pretty quick. Perrie came from a family of alcoholics and one night I became enraged and almost hurt her and she.. called it quits. Packed up, left, didn't tell me where she was, didn't answer my calls. The divorce papers came and I signed without a second thought. I knew she was looking for an excuse to leave me and she found one."

"Wow," Harry frowned as he looked down at his food, his appetite gone from the story but he didn't want to upset Zayn so he poked a piece of large shrimp and slid it between his lips, barely chewing and swallowing it whole. "I'm.. so sorry. That's a lot to take in."

"I know and that's why I didn't want to dump it on you the other day when I saw you."

"Are you alright? Now, I mean.."

"I'm managing. Some days are harder than others, I won't lie, but for the most part, I'm getting through it. I've been clean for over a year; not a single drop of liquor. Everything's.. looking up for me."

"I'm glad," Harry smiled and reached over to lay a hand on Zayn's reassuringly.

Zayn nodded and shrugged with a smile, taking his fork and poking a few shrimps onto the throngs, popping them into his mouth. "Enough of that, though." He laughed and licked his lips after he swallowed, soft brown eyes that Harry could get lost in looking up at him. "Tell about Seattle. Does it really rain as much as everyone says it does?"

For the next hour, the two of them talked and talked about nothing and everything in between. Harry spoke about his college experience and his work in Seattle with a big business firm. Zayn mentioned how he got a settlement from the car crash and it was how he was able to afford the brownstone, which he paid off instantly, and the top of the line Mustang sitting in his garage. They finished eating the shrimp, steak, and potatoes with a side of vegetables that Zayn cooked and went to the living room, lighting up a few cigars and sitting on a small couch, enough for their knees to brush against each other. The atmosphere of the house reminded Harry so much of the cabin they spent the weekend in, wood cravings, everything decorated in earth tones. It brought back memories that he thought had long ago seized from his mind.

"I'd love to do this again sometime before you leave," Zayn said as he stood up after Harry suggesting that he should go, not wanting to keep him up too late on a school night. "If you're not too busy, I mean."

"No, no.. I'd love to do this again. Maybe I could cook for you next time."

"You cook?"

Harry smirked and brushed a hand through his hair, shrugging his shoulder. "I order a mean Chinese meal if you consider that cooking."

Zayn laughed loudly, reaching down to grab the bottle of wine and handing it to Harry. "Chinese sounds great. I can't wait to see you again."

The younger man accepted the bag, cheeks tinting pink as he was still embarrassed at bringing a bottle of wine to a recovering alcoholics house; not that he had prior knowledge to that fact, but still. "Good.. Maybe this weekend?"

"Call me with the details."

"I will."

Zayn nodded and reached around Harry to unlock his door and pulled it open, a gust of wind greeting them, the streetlights illuminating the sidewalk as the moon took over for the night. "See you soon."

"Goodnight."

Neither moved, green eyes boring into brown ones for a full minute before Zayn leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly against Harry's which made his breath get caught in his throat, eyes slowly fluttering close. Despite having lost his virginity to the man years ago, Harry still felt like that little boy, nervous about his first time with a guy he'd admired for years and was completely out of his league. Zayn's lips were like feathers tickling his trembling lips and his stomach did that annoying flip and butterfly flutter that he hated so much and his mind raced at a thousand miles per hour as he decided if he should take the lead or let the other man decide where they go from here. Before Harry could deepen the kiss, Zayn moved away, a lip bitten smile forming on his face and he was surprised his knees didn't buckle right then and there as brown eyes seemed to look at his exposed and vulnerable soul.

Harry gave him a smile that let Zayn know he approved of the kiss before turning and walking as straight as he possibly could to the rental car that awaited his arrival on the road in front of the brownstone. Once inside, glad that the windows were tainted, he blew out the breath he'd only then realize he had been holding, the widest smile spread over his face making his cheeks hurt and eyes crinkle as he turned on the engine and pulled away, heading back towards Henry's house.


	6. VI

Henry pinned Louis' wrists onto the bed and rolled the length of his body against him, making the younger man moan and squirm underneath him, moans erupting from his gaped mouth. "Oh.. God, d-don't be an asshole.."

"You already know that's my specialty, baby boy," Henry smirked and placed a lone kiss on Louis' neck, reaching over for the two ties he'd set aside earlier and busied himself with enslaving the wrists to the bedpost, not bothering to ask if they were too tight. "Did you ask Harry to join?"

"Y-yes.. _fuck_ ," The younger man groaned out when a hand cupped his constricted throbbing cock, head pressing back against the mattress. "I asked, but.. h-he didn't give a definite a-answer.."

"I thought I told you to make sure he would be here."

"S-sir, he said he.. can't wait.. I assumed he would join."

"You assumed?" Henry squeezed his hand around Louis' cock, making him arch his back and choke out a whimper, tugging against the restraints. "What happens if you _assume_ a client is telling you the full truth about a case?"

"I don't.. f-fuck, Henry.. please.."

"I asked you a question, counselor."

"I.. w-we could.. **shit..** we could be b-blindsided during evidence entering.."

"We could be blindsided during evidence entering, yes. And will that benefit us or hurt us?"

"Hurt.. it will hurt us. God, Henry, please!"

Henry's grip had loosened and his fingers traveled down to his exposed entered where he padded the quivering rim. Just moments later, a soft knock came to the door and a smile spread over the older twin's face, knowing the person on the other side could only be but one. Sliding out of the bed, bare feet carried him over to the double doors that slid open, Harry standing behind them with his hands in his pockets, eyes widening instantly when he saw the scene in front of him. "Baby bro.. finally decided to join?"

Harry swallowed thickly, so much as his could considering it was so dry that the saliva going down made it burn but he couldn't feel anything except for the rush of blood centering to his dick. "I.. um, yes." It was all he could manage, his mind throbbing and hands shaking.

"How was your date?"

Eyes cut at Henry squinting as Harry shook his head. "Don't." He mumbled and passed by him to step into the room, a laugh echoing from behind him before Henry closed the door and stood beside him.

"Is this.. necessary? Tying him up like that..?"

"Do you not like it, noble innocent Edward?"

Harry turned to look at Henry, speaking to him in a low tone and though he tried to keep the lust from making an appearance, his words came out broken and husky, his throat even drier than it was a few seconds ago. "Don't talk to me like I'm a child, Henry. You know I've never done anything like this before."

"Fine, I apologize." Henry smirked and stepped to wrap an arm around his twin brother's shoulders, tugging him towards the squirming body. Louis finally looked up through squinted eyes and let a moan fell from his wet lips as he looked at the twins with hazy eyes, bedpost whining under the tugs that occurred every few seconds. "I know you're not used to this so just follow my lead. I promise you'll enjoy every second of it."

The younger twin could do nothing more but nod, brushing his hand over his belt buckle, itching to rub his palm across the bulge in his pants but he refrained for now. He watched as Henry climbed back onto the high bed with ease, kissing Louis' side and another one at the center of his torso, slipping over him with thighs straddling his waist. Harry noticed the bright pink jock strap that was moist with, no doubt, Louis' precome, a few drops escaping through the thin hem towards his opening. He'd been standing outside the door, feeling like a peeping Tom for listening to Louis moan for twenty minutes before gathering up the nerve to knock, but being here now was so much more intense than he expected and he knew there was no turning back, no matter how fast his head spun with what was about to happen in the next few minutes. Harry decided to back away as loud kisses were spread throughout the length of Louis' body, sitting on the nearest chair that he could reach, his knees unable to stand the weight of his shaking body any longer. He watched Henry's hand slip between his and Louis' body and easily push two fingers inside of him, making the younger man jerk and spread his legs, rolling hips against the digits and beg for more. It should be weird, watching his twin brother in action, but Harry felt as if he were watching himself and suddenly he wasn't nervous anymore, wanting, _needing_ to join. He quickly pulled his flannel shirt off as it stuck to his body, kicking off his boots and lifting his hips enough to pull his pants and boxers off, laying them in a pile beside him carelessly. He wrapped large fingers around his dick and began to stroke himself as Henry's fingers filled Louis' hole, slipping in and out at him at a calculated speed. 

Henry sucked on Louis' neck as if it were his main source for survival, no doubt leaving a nice reminder for him to look at in the following days of the events that were to occur tonight. Once sounds of smacking skin filled his ears, he smirked and looked over at his brother who's eyes were fixated on the way his hand pumped against Louis' tight heat, making the younger man grumble incoherently and tremble where he laid. "Join us. The view's much finer over here."

He was surprised when Harry stood up with no hesitation and stalked over to the bed, one knee pressed against the mattress as he leaned over and claimed Louis' lips, seizing the sounds that were rolling from swollen flesh. Henry dipped his head and nibbled on the sunken collarbones the younger man possessed, tongue tracing along his sweat coated skin and he pulled the fingers from him, dragging them purposely over his covered cock. He gripped Harry's hair to pull his head back and didn't give him a chance to catch a breath before his fingers dipped into his mouth and allowed him to suck the sweet taste belonging to Louis from his skin. Harry moaned around the two digits, his eyes closed as he gripped the wrist, pulling away and licking his lips then returning to lock them around Louis' mouth, passing on the juices to the younger man. Positions shifted and Harry was straddling Louis' upper body, a hand under his neck and supporting his head while his other hand wrapped around his throbbing cock, feeding the flesh into the awaiting hot mouth. He groaned out and threw his head back as moans erupted from him, unaware that his twin brother was settling himself between Louis' legs, slipping on a condom before gripping those thick, succulent thighs and driving himself deep within the younger's tight heat. Louis moaned around Harry's cock but didn't stop bopping his head and swallowing as much of the flesh as he could, the tip bumping the back of his throat and making him gag slightly. Both twins rolled their hips into the respective holes, Henry's more rough and selfish, Harry's more smooth and careful. Louis appreciated both; he wasn't a picky man.

Harry was the first to pull away, afraid he'd come too fast before he got a chance to feel Louis' heat tightening around his engorged cock that was dripping with precome. He leaned down to give the younger man a kiss before turning and sharing a look with his brother, the older twin taking the hint quickly and pulling out, shuffling away from his position between Louis' legs. They switched and Harry pulled off the pink jock strap that had his initials printed on it, though were meant for Henry, tossing them on the ground, freeing Louis' aching cock. Fingers wrapped around him before he lowered his mouth over the tip of him, sucking the juices that decorated the hot flesh, making the younger man deeply, a guttural moan replacing his soft boyish whimpers. Henry freed Louis' wrists finally, the skin red, sore, and tender but the younger man didn't complain one bit, gripping the older twin's neck and pulling him into an array of breathless kisses, moaning when he could manage to at Harry's skilled sucks around his weeping cock.

"Turn around," Henry suddenly said and his voice was so deep and sultry that it sent a shiver through the younger man, Harry moving away as Louis complied and shifted to stand on his hands and knees, back dipping, ass perched high and proudly. Harry knelled behind him while Henry slipped underneath, legs towards the headboard, head towards the end of the bed and Louis' mouth met his cock while his met Louis', both going to work without a second's thought. Harry watched, mesmerized at the position he'd only seen on porn videos once or twice and let out a soft groan, inching closer and sinking his cock into Louis' heat that automatically welcomed him with a tight squeeze that had him quivering, hands gripping the younger man's hips for support. Harry tried to control himself as he fucked Louis slowly at first and had bouts of moments where he would pound into him so hard the younger man had to pull away from Henry's cock to throw his head back and moan into the air, sounds echoing through the large room. He could feel the prostate and every constricting squeeze of his walls and Harry was in paradise once again, never wanting to know any other peace but the one he felt when he was inside Louis.  
It didn't last too long, though, because the three men were near their breaking point and Henry was intent of giving the younger man what he desired the most, but wouldn't ask for. Squirming from under Louis body, he directed his twin to lay underneath him, Harry moving without any question, and the younger man quickly sat back on his dick with clenched teeth and a deep, wet suck. Henry waited until Harry's cock was completely inserted before positioning himself behind Louis' body, a hand on his back, the other guiding his own cock into the tight space slowly, enough to let the rim to stretch and allow him entry. Louis was wild with lust, gripping onto Harry's shoulders with sunken nails, eyes closed, eyebrows raised into a pleasured pain expression, his mouth open and moans fell from him freely. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' mid-back and was rubbing soothing circles along his sides, offering small moans of his own as he stretched his neck to place butterfly kisses along Louis' collarbones, shoulders, and Adam's Apple, inhaling his sweaty natural scent that made his head swim and heart race.

Once Henry had gained access and he was submerged deep enough, he started thrusting his hips within Louis and Harry contributed with slow rolls of his hips upward. Louis was weak at this point and his body felt as if it were bursting in flames, his stomach tight and his toes cramped as he curled them tightly and he wasn't able to stop his orgasm from pouring out of him, ribbons decorating Harry's stomach as Henry's thrusts sped up and slowed down teasingly. His walls were raw and had long since crumpled, unable to wrap around the two large cocks inserted within him and he'd essentially given up, allowing the pleasure to consume him wholly as he waited for the twins' demise.

Harry came first, as Louis predicted, and he welcomed to hot come that shot into him for the second time, loving that this twin wasn't selfish about sharing that part of him with the younger man. Henry's, however, filled the condom, but Louis still welcomed the heat that it produced and though it did nothing to soothe his shattered nerves that surrounded the abused prostate, his body thanked him silently and weakly for the amount of pleasure it'd been receiving lately. Henry pulled out first and Louis couldn't see, but he assumed he rolled off the condom and slipped off the bed, mattress shifting from lost of weight. Harry stayed within him a few more minutes and Louis felt his come seeping back out of him, tickling his sensitive skin and he wiggled on the flaccid length, making a soft chuckle come from the younger, and softer, twin. "Thank you." The first year law student whispered, leaning down to kiss Harry's set jaw.

"What for?"

"For being so sweet and caring."

A couple different flashes of emotion ran through Harry's face, but Louis couldn't pinpoint either as they came and went just as quickly. "You don't have to thank me for that."

Before Louis could answer, a loud and stinging slap came to his ass, Henry's voice interrupting their serenity. "That was great, baby boy. We should definitely do it again sometime if Edward here enjoyed it as much as I did."

Louis slipped Harry's cock from him and rolled off his warm body, laying back on the bed, Harry sitting up on his elbows to stare at his twin. "It was enjoyable. I'm glad I joined."

Henry chuckled and slapped Harry's stomach before reaching over him to grip Louis' jaw, bringing him into a sloppy and selfish kiss, mumbling against his lips. "See you tomorrow."

"Mm," Louis offered with a smile as he was released and he quickly turned to slide out of the bed, grabbing his clothes that had been tossed about and began to get dressed, heading out of the bedroom.

Henry disappeared into his large walk in closet for a few moments and Harry took the time to climb out of bed as well to walk over to his boxers, discarding his other clothes, and tugging them on. Harry waited until Henry came out of the closet once again and walked across to the adjoining bathroom and closed the door before following Louis out of the bedroom, catching the younger man as he was opening the front door, stepping out into the cool air. "Hey.. you, uh.. you don't have to go so soon."

Louis turned with a smile, shrugging on the other half of his jacket. "I don't usually stay. Like I said before, Henry's not much of a cuddler."

"Well, Henry wasn't the only one inside you tonight." Harry said the words confidently, but something inside him trembled with nerves and he swallowed thickly while clasping his shaking hands behind his back.

"You're sweet, Harry, but I think it'd be better for me to go. You know, not complicate things."

"I wouldn't call it complicating, but okay," He nodded and looked down at his bare feet with a shrug. "Whatever you feel more comfortable doing."

Louis chuckled and nibbled on his lip thoughtfully before closing the door and stepping closer to Harry, hands placed on his naked hips and pulled him closer, their bodies flushed against each other. "You can't expect me to walk away from that pout, can you?"

"I wasn't pouting."

"There was major hardcore pouting going on just two seconds ago."

Harry laughed and blushed softly, shaking his head. "I just don't want to dismiss you like my brother has. You're more than just a sexual object to me."

"What am I to you then?"

"A person," Harry met Louis' soft eyes, a hand reaching up to rub his toned cheekbones. "You're a person, Lou, and Henry might not treat you like one, but I sure as hell will. And yeah, it might complicate things, but I'm willing to take the risk if it means not sending you off into the night after what we just shared upstairs."

"God," Louis breathed out, turning his head to kiss Harry's palm with a smile printed on his lips. "Are you sure you two are related? You're a goddamn charmer."

"So is Henry."

"Henry's an irresistible tease. There's a huge difference."

Harry chuckled softly and dropped his hand to link his pinkie finger with Louis', pulling him towards the guest bedroom he was occupying. Louis kicked the door close behind him and tugged on Harry's hand, wrapping arms around his neck and bringing him into a deep, tongue dominated kiss that made the both of them to moan against each others mouths. "Shower?" Harry asked once his mouth was released and he took a huge gust of air that his lungs thanked him for.

"I'd love one."

The shower wasn't long, but Harry enjoyed the feel of Louis' soft fingers caressing his skin, lathering the soap, and cleansing away the sticky sweat that had formed over his frame throughout the length of their threesome. He was particularly teasing when he reached Harry's midsection and smirked while looking at him with wide, innocent green eyes and scratched his nails down wet thighs. Harry bit his lip and swallowed back a moan, or two, and managed to make it the duration of the shower without getting hard and needing release again, not wanting to invalidate what he told Louis just moments earlier. They stepped out the glass surrounded shower and dried themselves before Harry playfully chased Louis into the bedroom, his giggles bouncing off lightly decorated walls as the two of them fell into bed into a comfortable spooning position.

"Mm, little spoon, huh?" Louis chuckled, a leg wrapped around Harry's thigh, bodies flushed closer together.

"Well, I _was_ a power bottom before you forced yourself on me."

"Forced, huh? That's what they're calling it these days."

Harry smirked and shifted enough to turn his head, looking up at Louis. "I wasn't complaining.. and I'm not going to. You're an amazing bottom."

"I have to admit, I kind of wonder how good of a bottom you are. I mean, you had married men running away from their wives for a weekend just to be inside of you."

The twin couldn't help the blush that formed on his cheeks then. The fact wasn't something he was proud of, but it wasn't something he'd grown to regret, either. "Guess that's something you'd have to find out for yourself then."

"Is that an invitation to fuck you?"

"You'd want to?"

"I doubt it'd be horrible." Louis smiled and leaned down to kiss Harry's nose then claimed his lips longingly. "Mm, I'm not too experienced in topping, but I'll make an exception for you."

"I feel so special."

Louis chuckled and leaned back, propping his head on his palm, elbow pressed against the pillows underneath them. "Tell me if I'm.. getting too personal, but.. why are you single?"

Harry closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh, shifting to turn his front side towards Louis and reaching for the thin cover, pulling it up to the middle of his torso. "Let's just say, I have a habit of picking the most unavailable guy to fall in love with. That, mixed in with the fact that I _have_ to have a connection with anyone I'm sleeping with just makes me an impossible guy to satisfy."

"If you have to have a connection then why'd you agree to join us tonight?"

"I guess you can chalk it up to curiosity and wanting to do something.. unpredictable for once."

"And nothing to do with the fact that Henry can convince a poor chicken to cross a busy road if he wanted to."

Harry laughed and shook his head against the pillows, stray hairs sticking to his face. "Henry could convince a pope to sin if he wanted, but no.. It had nothing to do with Henry, at all. This was for me, mostly. I've always been such a safe and mundane guy. I guess I just wanted to do something out of the ordinary."

"There's nothing wrong with being safe, you know that, right? I happen to think you're a great guy and I'm jealous of that person who gets to tie you down.. in any sense of the word." Louis smirked, his hand sliding up Harry's chest and fingering the single necklace that laid against his hairless skin.

"Yeah, we'll see if anyone's that lucky." Harry chuckled and bit his lip, eyes cast down towards Louis' actions. "Is it okay if I ask you the same?"

"Mm.. I guess for me it has to do with the fact that I fear love getting in the way of my studies. If I fall for someone so hard and suddenly they're all I can think about and want to do and neglect that important exam I should be studying for, I might resent that person for tearing my attention away from something I've set my heart on doing, you know? I don't know.. I've always seen myself having a career before a family, not the other way around."

"Understandable. Is that why you allow Henry to treat you like a toy? To avoid.. feelings?"

Louis frowned, eyebrows knitting together. "You don't approve of how I allow Henry to treat me?"

"I.. I mean, it's your body, you can do with it as you please, I just.. I think you should value yourself a little bit more."

"It's not a mental thing, Harry. It's a pleasure thing."

"You get pleasure out of being called dirty boy and getting tossed out once he's had his fill of you?

"I get pleasure out of being dicked down and I don't expect much else afterwards anyway so what does it matter if he tosses me out?"

Harry put on hand up as if to say he didn't want to make this into an argument that he knew he'd lose. "Sorry.. told you, I'm a mundane guy."

Louis smirked and reached for Harry's lifted hand, bringing it to his lips for a soft kiss. "I rather like you mundane, though I have no idea what that has anything to do with you realizing that we're not all as simple as you. One-night stands are more of comfort to me and I've got the whole package with finding someone who's as uninterested in swapping personal feelings as me. I'm taking as much advantage of Henry."

"I guess I just feel like you deserve a lot more."

"And I'll get that.. when I'm ready."

"No rush, right?"

"None."

The two of them shared a short kiss before Harry turned onto his side again, snuggling back against Louis who offered a short laugh. It wasn't long before they let sleep overtake him and Harry was just glad that he was able to feel comfortable with the younger man's arms and legs wrapped around his.

***

Two days came and went; Henry was getting pressured by a new case he'd been assigned which has a lot of influence from the media and his bosses said he needed to pick up on his work load in order to insure they won. Louis was called to an out of town conference for law students and he wasn't due to return until Friday night. It left Harry to find something to do to keep himself busy, clocking in more hours at the gym and even taking a pottery class. He spent Thursday night at a beach resort and returned Friday afternoon, surprised to find Henry in his house eating a big bowl of shrimp lo mien. "Ah, he's alive."

Henry squinted at his brother before rolling his eyes, slurping soup off a spoon. "Where were you?"

"Beach. I forgot how nice the resorts are." Henry nodded and sighed when his phone buzzed, picking it up and shook his head before setting it down with the screen to the counter and returned back to his soup and crossword he was working on. "Avoiding someone?"

"Nope."

"You have that face."

"What face?"

"That face like you're avoiding someone."

Henry scoffed and set his spoon down, looking up at his twin brother. "I don't avoid people. I just choose not to speak to them."

"Basically avoiding. Is it your bosses?"

"No."

"Liam?"

Henry hesitated then shook his head. "No."

"You hesitated."

"Leave me alone, Edward."

"Come on. Talk to your little bro." Harry smirked as he slid beside Henry on the island, knocking their shoulders together. "Mom shut her phone off so you have no one to talk to until Sunday and I know you're dying to complain to someone about what Liam did."

"He didn't do anything. That's the problem."

"I'm not following."

"I like him, okay? I like him a hell of a lot more than I wish I did, but he's just.. God, he's so intoxicating and smart and funny, even when he doesn't try to be, and I-I don't know.." Henry looked down at his bowl of noodles before pushing it away, giving up on the half done crossword.

"You basically just described Louis. What's so different?"

"Louis.. he's great for a booty call and he's okay with that, but I know Liam wants more. He always hints at it and I just.. freeze up. Shut him out."

"Then don't."

"Easier said than done, little bro."

Harry laughed and shook his head; he couldn't believe that after twenty-eight years on this Earth, he was about to give relationship advice to the one and only Henry Styles. "Elton, you've gotta open up to someone, alright? If not, you're going to end up alone and miserable and live to regret your whole life. Liam sounds like a great guy. Great enough for you to not let me meet him because you think the same thing that happened with Louis would happen with him. And, ah," He put one finger up when Henry started to protest, shaking his head. "Don't even try to deny it. If you like this guy, tell him. Scare yourself a little, do something you'd never do otherwise.. because if you don't, you're never going to get anywhere. You're always going to be stuck here."

Henry stared at his twin brother thoughtfully and then nodded, but didn't offer any insight to how he felt about the advice, grabbing his bowl and tossing it in the sink before leaving the kitchen without so much as a goodbye. Harry shook his head with a smirk and stood to go to his bedroom, taking his phone out of his pocket and texting the young man he couldn't seem to stop thinking about.

**Busy tonight?**  
_nope. i was gonna rest off the long week before work tomorrow morning, but it seems like u're hinting at wanting to see me._  
**If you're too tired, it's okay.**  
_not at all. i'd love to see u. i'm getting home around six. i'll text u when i'm close and we can meet at my place, if that's cool with u._  
**Sounds like a plan. I'll see you later.**  
_bring pizza. ;) see u soon, lover._

Harry knocked, for the third time, on the door to Louis' apartment when he arrived at half past six, shifting from one foot to the other and balancing the hot pizza box on his fingertips, waiting for the younger man to answer. The old lady next door swung open the wooden slab to her apartment and tugged on her little dog's leash, mumbling to herself as she looked up at Harry, who offered a small smile that was unreturned. 

A full minute later, he heard the locks clicking on Louis' door just as he was about to knock again, the younger man drenched in water, a towel wrapped around his waist loosely enough for Harry to see how toned his V-cut was that he was working on. "I'm so sorry! I thought I could take a quick shower before you got here, but I've never been great at managing my time. Come in." Before Harry can speak, Louis stood on his tip toes to kiss the older man's smooth jaw, taking the pizza box his hand. "Thank you, lover. I'm starving."

Harry smiled and walked in after Louis, closing the door behind him and securing the locks before heading into the living room, sitting on the couch that held memories and secrets of his time with Louis. "How was your trip?"

"Ugh, boring!" Louis called from the kitchen, grabbing two paper plates from one cabinet and serving a couple slices of pizzas each. "Nothing but a bunch of old men talking our ears off the entire time about this case or that case they won or lost. You'd think as a student I would be more excited, but they were just egoistical about it, trying to see which case was bigger or set a precedent or whatever the fuck. I was dying to get home."

"I was dying for you to get home, too," Harry smirked and shifted to tuck one leg under himself, accepting the plate full of greasy pizza, even though he knew he wasn't going to eat it. Unlike Henry, he had to watch what he ate. "Can't imagine how many times I masturbated thinking about you."

"Oh, cheeky." Louis wiggled his eyebrows, running back to the kitchen for two beers, returning and sitting nearly on Harry's lap, leaning in to kiss the side of his lips teasingly, pulling away with a wink. "Had I not been stuck rooming with two other guys, I would've, too." Harry chuckled and decided to pluck a pepperoni from his pizza, sliding it into his mouth as he watched Louis sandwich his slice together, taking a huge bite then moaning as he chewed slowly. "God, this is amazing."

"Who knew watching someone eat pizza could be so fucking hot?"

"It's the lack of clothing," Louis stuffed his food to one cheek and hid his mouth as he talked, ending with a small giggle. "Otherwise, I probably look a mess with sauce on the corner of my lips."

Harry reached over and thumbed at Louis' lips, bringing the finger back to his mouth and licking the residue. "Still hot."

Louis groaned softly and decided to take one more bite before setting his food aside and chugging a good amount of his beer. "So, what did you end up doing these last two days?"

"Hung around, went to the gym. Nothing too exciting. Although, I went to a beach resort and there was a _plethora_ of men trying to hit on me."

"Oh, a plethora, huh? Did you sleep with any of them?"

"Just the ones over sixty who looked like they had a wealthy bank account."

"Scandalous!" Louis gasped, but couldn't keep the straight face long enough before erupting into a fit of chuckles. He moved onto his knees and moved closer to Harry, making him lean back slightly against the back of the couch. "Sorry, if I'm being too forward, but.. God, do I wanna fuck you.."

Harry lifted his eyebrows in a playful surprise, though everything inside of him burned at a hundred degrees and his dick twitched so hard he was sure his zipper had broken. "Are you suggestion this is a booty call, sir? I'm applaud. I'm a man of great virtue."

"Well, allow me to corrupt you if only for one night."

"Mm.. such a tempting offer."

"One you'll accept, I'm hoping."

"How could I deny such a pretty face?"

"Wanna know a secret?" Louis chuckled and leaned forward, purposely placing his palm over Harry's throbbing cock and giving him a light squeeze as he whispered in his ear. "You can't." Their lips met heavily, both of them gasping for air by the time they had moved to the bed, Harry tossing Louis down on his back after tugging the towel from around his waist. He was glad that he had decided to wear a plain grey t-shirt instead of a flannel, pulling it off easily, toeing off his boots, and practically ripping skin when he removed his jeans. He settled his long body over Louis', their cocks aligning and the fraction caused him to moan as he kissed the younger man's tattooed skin, tracing the patterns with the tip of his tongue. Louis raised his hand to thread his fingers through Harry's hair, rolling his hips against him and pressing his head back against the pillow that was automatically drenched from his wet hair. Harry reached down impatiently to grip Louis' thighs and hitched them on his waist, positioning himself to the heat pooling between them, but Louis stopped him, a hand tugging his hair back. "Wait.."

"I don't know if that's an option right now."

Louis' chuckle was swallowed by a moan when he felt the tip of Harry's cock against his begging hole, sucking in a deep breath. He used what strength he could to sit up and flip Harry around to his back, straddling his waist and grabbing large hands to press them on the mattress above their heads. "Tonight, I'm in charge."

The groan that erupted out of Harry was full of lust and dire need, his body leaning up against Louis as he turned his head to suck one of the younger man's arm that was pinning him down. "Fuck.. please.."

"Turn around for me, love.." Harry was in no position to deny the request, his body trembling with anticipation and need after nearly nine months of not having a hot, hard dick inside of him. Fingers and dildos could only do so much before a man got frustrated enough and craved more. Louis reached up for a pillow as Harry turned, pushing it under his stomach then dragged his nails down the older man's thick inviting thighs, pressing a lone kiss against one of his cheeks. "Fucking beautiful." He mumbled and opened his mouth to sink his teeth into the meaty flesh, Harry letting out a choked moan and Louis could hear his nails scraping against the sheets. Louis tongued the delicate dents, trailing to the crack that separated two cheeks and spread them apart with shaky hands, moaning as Harry's sweet, pure scent assaulted his senses. He licked the length of the crack until he reached the tight hole that was practically begging for attention, clenching with every small roll of Harry's hips. The tip of his tongue teased the rim, a satisfied sigh rolling out of him because the taste of the older man was just as sweet, just as addicting as his smell and Louis was instantly in love with this part of him. He flicked the wet muscle over the orifice before slipping it through the rings of muscle, Harry spazzing underneath him and little begs fell from his bitten lips.

It didn't take long for Harry's lungs to scream for air and his skin to be drenched in sweat, fingers aching from how tightly he was holding the sheets and his teeth sunk into the pillow beneath him, silencing his pathetic moans. Louis' mouth and tongue felt hot against his trembling hole that begged all on its own, rim throbbing and slicking wet as hips pushed back upon the younger man's approving groans. Harry was sure, one thousand percent positive, that this was the way he was going to die, in the hands of someone with a skilled mouth licking his collapsing walls and making him see the pearly gates that would lead him to a high Heaven. 

Louis pulled away moments later and Harry finally lifted his head for a deep breath that faltered when he felt the wet lips trailing up his back, shivers rolling down his trembling spine. "You doing alright, love?"

"No," Harry laughed out, brushing a hand through his hair and looking back at Louis who was drawling small circles with the tip of his tongue on his skin. "You're fucking amazing.. keep surprising me."

"I have a bag full of tricks," Louis winked and wiggled an arm under Harry to pull him up to his knees, his upper body still pressed against the bed. He wrapped a hand around the twin's cock and tugged teasingly, standing up straight enough to rub his own dick along the crack of Harry's beautiful ass. "Permission to fuck you, sir."

"Permission always granted.."  
A chuckle escaped the younger man as he guided himself, pressing the tip of him against the quivering hole and slowly pushed himself through the tight rings of muscle, Harry turning his head to moan against the pillow again. "Let me hear you, love.." Harry huffed out and pressed his palms against the bed, pulling himself upright and rolled his hips once good time, Louis' cock filling him more and forcing a deep groan from him that rumbled his chest. Louis sucked in a deep breath, gripping Harry's hips and pushing himself in deeper until he was fully seated between clenching walls, his thighs flushed against Harry's own. "My.. fucking God, you feel so good.."

The thrusts began and Harry practically chewed through his bottom lip before he finally released the bleeding flesh, dropping his head, hair fanning his hot face, and let out a string out whines that only encouraged Louis to continue his actions. Skin smacked against skin in a sound that echoed through the room, bouncing off hallow walls. Harry rocked his body back against Louis', back arching when he felt the nails digging into his skin and he only welcomed the slight pain through the intense amount of pleasure coursing through his body. He reached down to grip his cock and stroked himself fast to match the movement of Louis' hips, but now his body decided to be stubborn and not give him a quick release, a burden and a gift considering he didn't want the abuse against his prostate to end anytime soon. When Louis slowed down, breathless and cramping, Harry leaned back against him, the younger man decorating his skin with hot kisses and raking fingers through the damp hair, pulling it aside. Louis kissed all the way up to Harry's ears, sucking along the outer shell and small shocks coursed through the twin that had goosebumps rising on his skin.

"S-so fucking good, daddy.." Louis mewled in Harry's ear before giving it the softest bite but it was enough to fuel something within Harry that he didn't know he had in him. The older man pulled away so quickly that it made his head spin and he practically shoved Louis down onto his back, mounting him in record time and began riding the hard cock as if it were the last thing he was going to do on this Earth. His nails scraped down his chest, leaving angry red trails down to his lower tummy and he growled at Louis to repeat what he said, nasty lust turning him into an insatiable and cocky sex starved Henry 2.0. "Fuck, daddy! Oh, God.. I'm so.. so f-fucking close.." Louis groaned out, one hand gripping Harry's hips, the other wrapping around the flesh rubbing against his stomach and stroking feverishly, the older man reaching his breaking point. The two of them came one after the other, Harry with his head thrown back, unable to make any sound as his throat closed up and Louis moaning loud enough for the both of them, bodies still as each emptied every single drop of come they could give.

"Oh my, God.." Harry whispered shakily the moment he was able to produce words, lifting himself off Louis' wet flaccid cock and rolling onto his back, an arm draped over his face. "I think I might actually have to go to church and cleanse my soul."

Louis sputtered a laugh and rolled over enough to place a lone kiss on Harry's shoulder, mumbling against the wet skin. "I'm guessing that was good for you, then."

"Good? Hell, that was fucking great. I'm not sure calling a bottom 'daddy' is the norm, but hell if it didn't work."

"Mm.. you're good enough to be daddy whether I'm fucking you or you're fucking me. It's a skill only few possess."

Harry turned his head enough so that his nose was submerged in Louis' damp yet sweet smelling hair, eyes closing as he inhaled the scent. "I'm glad I could possess that skill for you."

"I think I'm addicted to you." Louis blurted out and Harry slid his head back against the bed enough to meet the younger man's eyes when he raised his. "S-sorry, I.. don't know where that came from."

"It's okay," Harry assured and gave Louis a small smile, shifted his arm to rub his lower back. "Just.. I'm leaving in a week. You sure you want to get addicted to someone you won't be able to touch?"

"No. Then again, do I have much of a choice now?" Harry bit his lip but Louis reached up and kissed him softly, easing the twin's worries. "I'm not gonna confess my deep abiding love to you, Har. I just wanted you to know how good you make me feel and how much fun I have when I'm with you. It's like being addicted."

Harry couldn't reply; not because he didn't know what to say, but because he knew that he'd end up saying the wrong thing and it was the last thing he wanted now after their amazing night together. Instead he nodded and leaned down for a short kiss before rolling off the bed to stand to his full height, reaching for Louis' leg and pulling him to the edge. The giggles that erupted out of the younger man made Harry's heart flutter as he lifted him up effortlessly and carried him to the bathroom and into the tub. Louis leaned against the wall and watched Harry turn on the water before joining him and a quick wash turned into an hour long heated make out session full of laughs and tickles.


	7. VII.

This was stupid; Henry felt so fucking stupid and he was just seconds from turning around and hightailing it out of there. He hadn't been on an actual date since he was about seventeen years old and even _that_ ended with him taking the girl to a lookout point and fucking her brains out on top of his mom's car. Yet here he was, with the promise that this wasn't going to turn into some excuse for heading back to his place with Liam and fucking him until the sun decided to come up; that this was going to be a standard first date, complete with actual conversation. 

He spotted Liam on the booth he was being directed to, staring at the menu and cutely nibbling on the corner of his bottom lip, looking up as the hostess and Henry drew near. "Mr. Payne." The short, blond young woman greeted with a nod then set the menu on the table, stepping aside for Henry to sit. "Mr. Styles.. A waiter will be here soon for your orders."

"Thank you, Amber." Liam said with a smile, though his eyes never moved from Henry's face as he sat down across from him. The hostess nodded, smiling brightly and walked away, leaving the two of them alone. 

"You know the hostess' name?"

"You don't?"

"I don't make it a habit of learning the names of the help."

Liam scoffed and shook his head. "You're a bit of a scum, you know that, right?"

"And yet you're so intent on getting to know me."

"Because I know you're just a scared little boy hiding behind sarcasm and anger so the world doesn't see what an actual soft and kind hearted person you are."

"What makes you think I'm so soft and kind hearted?"

Liam smiled and leaned back, arms crossing over his chest. "You're known for going to homeless shelters to help the less fortunate. You donate to charities. You visit sick kids at the Children's hospital and are known for organizing Christmas toy drives for them every December. You're also the kind of man that likes to help old ladies cross the street and, despite not owning one, dogs are your weak spot."

"Understandable how you know the first part, but the rest suggests you've been reading up on me."

"Your dick is in my ass more often than not these days; of course I read up on you."

Henry rolled his eyes and decided to grab the menu to look over the options, lots of pasta and bread choices in the Italian restaurant which didn't come as a surprise to him. Liam did the same and they spent a couple minutes in complete silence before the waiter came to take their drink orders and they decided to put in their food order as well. Liam went for the shrimp Alfredo with extra sauce and fresh mozzarella bread. Henry agreed with the mozzarella bread but he went with the spaghetti and meatballs with a side of fried asparagus. The waiter assured their food would be out shortly, taking their menus and leaving them alone.

"Why did you ask me out tonight, Henry?"

"No idea. It's proving to be a hell of a mistake."

"Come on.. be serious for once in your life."

Henry frowned and looked up at Liam before offering a small shrug as he shifted in his seat. "I guess I'm in the giving mood. You said you wanted more.. I'm giving you more."

"Is it just to satisfy me or is it something you want?"

"Honestly, I'm still trying to figure that out. All that I know is that.. you're different and I don't want to let you get away before giving you an actual chance."

Liam looked down at the table as he smiled and nodded, shuffling his feet until they bumped into Henry's. "You like me."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to."

"Don't get gushy on me, alright? You're.. a fun guy. I like being around you. That's as good as it's going to get."

"Oh, you're so guarded. How can you stand it?"

"Last person I opened up to broke my heart," Henry admitted and it was the second time since it happened since he talked about it. "I'm not exactly inclined to let that happen again."

"So, just because one person fucked up their chances with you that means everyone else has to pay for it?"

"That's the way the world spins."

"I'm gonna make you love me, Henry Elton Styles. You mark my words."

As much as Henry tried, he couldn't help the small smirk that spread over his lips and the slight blush from forming on his cheeks. Good God, he was turning into Harry. "I'd love to watch you try."

When the food arrived minutes later, the two of them dove into a lighter topic of Henry's cases or projects Liam was working on. Henry let Liam do most of the talking since he'd, otherwise, be the one taking all the attention and actually found himself to like watching someone else speak passionately about their work. Liam was part of a team that built houses for low-income families as well as shelters for homeless people. They had met during one of the shelter's openings and hit it off pretty well, disappearing to one of the back rooms together and one thing led to another. Though Henry had never considered himself attracted to men, the moment Liam kissed him, his views changed completely. It seemed to come naturally to him, letting the stranger suck his dick dry while a slew of men and women clinked their glasses and buzzed about the opening occupied the other room. They exchanged numbers and met up the next night and the night after, a routine they had both became comfortable with, adding in a midday fuck here and there. But Liam, so Henry believes, got attached too quickly and when suddenly, he would be unavailable some nights with untold reasons, the younger man wanted more than just being a booty call. Usually, that would be when Henry called it quits and found someone else to bed rock with, but there was something about Liam that he absolutely could not quit.

"Are you still listening?"

Henry looked up from gazing at his half eaten plate, a slow smile spreading over his lips. "Zoned out for a second there."

"What were you thinking about?"

"You really wanna know?"

Liam lifted an eyebrow and chuckled, leaning against the table. "Color me surprised."

"I was thinking.." Henry shrugged and finally pushed his plate away since he knew he wasn't going to finish it. Since he was feeling nice, he'll probably take the leftovers home to Harry. "That we should do this again soon."

"Really? Wow," Liam laughed again, swiping his hand down the back of his neck. "That was not what I expected."

"I know you expected me to say something about wanting to tie you down and fuck you till you blacked out, but.. Since sex is out of the question on this date of ours, I decided to disgustingly cute and honest for once."

"I'm going to kiss you now."

"No, you're not."

"Yes. Yes, I am." Liam smiled widely and lifted himself off the plush booth seat, a hand placed on Henry's cheek to pull him closer until their lips met, softly and slowly, as if they were sharing that special first kiss they never necessary got around to. It was always heated, hurried, breathless, but this time it was airy and calm and it made Henry head swim. Liam pulled back a few seconds later and suddenly all the sounds from the restaurant came flooding back to Henry's ears, lips pouted when the younger man swiped a thumb over it. "Thank you for tonight."

"You knew I wouldn't be able to resist saying yes to a ridiculous date. You used me."  
"How does it feel to be used for solely one purpose?" Liam winked and reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet, setting a few bills down between their mess of plates. "Don't think you're paying, either."

"That's against my nature." Henry mumbled and reached out to push the three crisp twenty's back towards Liam, but a hand covered him, seizing his movements.

"Henry Elton.. don't you think about paying."

"Liam James.. you're the bane of my existence."

"You haven't seen anything yet, baby."

***

Louis curled closer to Harry who had grabbed his phone and let out a soft sigh at whatever he was looking at; a text message from Zayn.

"Who's.. Zion?"

"Zayn," Harry chuckled and locked his phone, setting it beside him on the bed and went back to wrapping his arm around Louis' warm body. "He's a friend."

"Just a friend?"

"Mm.. my first, actually. High school love-crush thing."

"Oh, high school stories! My favorite." Louis laughed and sat up to scramble onto Harry's lap, wiggling his ass purposely against his cock. "Tell me you were a hot jock that all the girls wanted but didn't know you were gay."

It was Harry's turn to laugh, his fingers innocently dragging up and down Louis' thick thighs. "Quite the opposite, really. I was a skinny thing with short hair that I had no idea what to do with and wore the same outfit all through freshmen year, white button down and khakis. I threw in a blazer here and there, but that was the extent of it."

"That's fucking adorable," Louis smirked and reached up to pinch Harry's cheek, who quickly turned and bit his thumb playfully. "What about Henry? Was he as cutely dorky as you?"

"Yeah, but he was always more outgoing and had a better fashion sense than me. He had girls swooning and dropping panties for him left and right and I was, admittedly, jealous of him. I have been most of my life."

"You have nothing to be jealous of. I already told you that."

"You just favor me because I like to cuddle."

"Is that wrong of me?" Louis smirked and leaned down to place a soft kiss on the center of Harry's chest, rubbing his nose against the skin. "Honestly, though, you're a great guy. You should give yourself a hell of a lot more credit than you do." Harry offered a small smile and Louis could sense that no matter how many times he told the twin he was a good guy, he wasn't going to believe it. Biting his lip, he moved to slide off the bed and padded out of the bedroom to grab their discarded pizza as well as a half eaten tub of ice cream from the freezer and a large spoon. He set everyone down on the nightstand and sat in between Harry's legs, who had sat up waiting to see what the younger man was up to, grabbing a slice and taking a small bite. "You need to eat junk food. It'll make you feel better in the moment and worse later, but if you want, we can go to the gym together. I've been slacking."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle, leaning his head back against the wall and biting his lip. "You're something else."

"So I've been told," Louis smirked and reached for the spoon, opening the ice cream and scooping out a good amount and bringing it to Harry's lips. "Come on. I have the feeling you don't splurge a lot."

"I don't."

"And you should. I mean, you're fucking hot. A slice of pizza or a few spoonfuls of ice cream won't kill you."

"Is this a kink thing? You like to watch your partner eat?"

"Shut up and eat the ice cream."

Harry laughed and nodded, lifting his head and opening his mouth, the cold hitting his teeth before he could take the mint chocolate chip goodness assault his taste buds. His mouth closed around the spoon and he offered a small moan, Louis sliding the utensil back out, his eyes crinkling from his wide he was smiling. "Fuck, it's been years since I had ice cream."

"That's just not normal."

Harry took the spoon from Louis and grabbed the tub of ice cream, feeding himself another scoop and another after that before setting the tub back down with a groan, wiping at his lips. "Okay, I feel gross now."

"Why is it so hard for you to just eat something without worrying about how bad it is for you?"

"My mom's a health nut. If she even knew I thought about ice cream, she'd freak out."

"You're twenty-eight."

"It's been embedded into me. The first time I even had junk food was tenth grade and that's because I was away from home for the weekend. Then again when I was eighteen when I finally moved out. But it's never been something I _had_ to have."

"I'm the opposite. I can't live without having a piece of chocolate at least once a day. It's a real problem and it's probably the reason why I can't have a body like yours." Louis poked Harry's strong stomach, trailing down around his naval and over his happy trail.

Harry smirked and leaned forward, pushing his weight on Louis to lay him back on the bed and kissing him softly, tongue gathering the bits of sauce that didn't make it into the younger man's mouth. "I'm gonna miss you when I leave, you know that?"

"You can always stay."

"In a perfect world, yeah. This world is far from that."

Louis wrapped his long arms around Harry, legs hitching around his waist as he rolled their hips together. "Then let's make the best of it while you're still here."

"Any smart man would walk away now.." Harry whispered, his lips grazing Louis' softly, their breaths mingling together.

"Are you a smart man?"

"Not when it comes to you."

"Is that your admission of being addicted to me, too?"

"Close as you're going to get." Harry smiled and finally kissed Louis', moans erupting from the two of them as they dove into yet another round of passionate, loud, bed rumbling sex that left the both of them shaking and thirsting for more.

***

Henry barely let Liam shrug out of his jacket and step fully into his house before he had the younger man pinned up against the wall face forward and his hand was tugging the short hair to kiss every inch of neck he could reach. Liam rolled his head back and groaned softly, reaching his hands back to grip Henry's thighs and pressed against him harder. He loved the way Liam reacted to him so instantly, as if they'd been lovers for years and not just the past few months, knowing exactly what to do, where to touch him, the right moments to moan to make Henry's head spin and dick throb hard in his pants. Liam pulled away enough to switch the positions and pushed Henry back against the door, sinking to his knees and popping the button of his jeans off, tugging them down without undoing the zipper. He mouthed at his covered cock through his boxer briefs and the heat made Henry lean his head back and moan as he rolled against his lips. "You tease too much for someone who despises being teased."

"We're all hypocrites when it benefits us." 

"Thought this was supposed to be sexless date."

"Are you complaining?"

"Not at all. Not one bit."

Liam smiled up at him before letting his teeth grip the white hem of the boxers, tugging them down enough to reveal the light patch of hair at the base of Henry's cock. Henry assisted, pushing down the confining piece of clothing and guiding his hard flesh into Liam's warm mouth. He sighed, nostrils flaring as shivers eased down his spine and his shirt stuck to his skin thanks to the sweat the beaded against it. Liam barely sucked, though, pulling back to licking over his skinless head, hand twisting around the thick shift and dragging his nails over the pulsing vein. He stood up moments later and stepped back enough to toe off his shoes and strip from the waist down, not bothering with his shirt, pressing his body against Henry's once again and aligning their cocks, stroking from his base to the other, rubbing them together. "Fuck me." He breathed against Henry's ear.

"Where do you want me?"

"Here.. right here, just fuck me.."

God, he loved when Liam's voice dropped an octave and he sounded like a needy virgin begging for their crush to take them down the sinful road of sex. Henry reached down to grab the younger man's thighs, easily picking him up and flipping their bodies to press him against the door once again, lips attaching hotly, breathlessly, and desperately. He grabbed his cock and positioned it to drive himself inside Liam's tight heat and he cried out, gripped Henry's shoulders as wrapped his legs around his waist, pawing at his long hair. Henry wasted no time in thrusting, body banging and sliding against the wall, Liam's begs and cries echoing throughout the empty house. He fucked the younger man until his legs were shaky and threatening to buckle underneath him, wrapping his arms around Liam's body and transferring him to his bedroom, tossing him on the queen size bed and nearly ripped off his shirt in attempt to take it off. He climbed on top of Liam and removed his shirt as well, lips kissing over his toned abs and strong torso, teasing his perky nipples and burying his nose between the bed of hair on his chest, grabbing his hips and sinking within his walls once again.

It was rare, unless Liam was riding him, that they fucked facing each other, but he loved to watch the younger man's face and the way he tried so hard not to whimper, not to furrow his eyebrows together, not to leave his mouth open if no sounds were escaping from him, but to no avail. Every time the tip of Henry's cock pressed against the bundle of nerves within him, he was a mess and his self control flew straight out the window and those were the moments that made the lawyer want more him, continuously. When Henry felt himself getting closer, he pulled back and pushed Liam's knees to the bed, rolling his hips roughly, pounding into him with no set rhythm and he swallowed every whimpering moan that came from Liam, beautifully filling his ears and setting his belly aflame. He shivered as he came and for the second time in three months, he realized he was comfortable enough to fuck Liam without a condom and this time, he filled him with his hot come, holding down his thick thighs and leaning heavily against him and until he came down from his orgasm. Only when Henry pulled back and look down at him did Liam reach for his cock and stroked himself feverishly, their eyes locked, Henry breathing heavily as he moaned and drove himself to an orgasm that shook him, come spilling over his hand and landing on his stomach.

They kissed; with Henry still inside of him, rubbing his soft cock along Liam's wrecked, slick walls and their bodies rubbing Liam's come over their stomachs, they kissed heavily, tongues reaching the deep corners of each others mouths, hands touching every inch they could possibly touch. Liam pulled away first because his lungs were aching for air, but he still placed hot butterfly breathless kisses on Henry's neck and shoulder, lifting his arm to trail down his side as far as he could reach and nibbled on the sensitive area under his armpit. They laid in that position for what seemed like hours before pulling away and went to shower together, Liam washing Henry off and vice versa, kissing each other like it was the end of the world, and touching each other like jealous lovers, their body language silently claiming ownership over each other though no official words had been spoken. Henry left the house with a promise to Liam that he'd think long and hard about being with him, about opening up and giving him a chance and he only agreed because he was realizing that he wasn't ready to let go of Liam... and after tonight, he wasn't sure he ever would.


	8. VIII.

"Niall! Get your ass in here!"

The young blond tripped over himself trying to get into Henry's office, headset disheveled on his head, bright blue eyes wide and scared. "Sir?"

"What the hell is this?" Henry threw the thin packet towards Niall who barely caught it, hands stumbling to grab a few papers that flew out. "I can't do shit with that! There's missing papers, important fucking documents that I need in order to make this case work. Do you not understand how crucial this case is, Horan?"

"I do, sir, I.."

"Then do your goddamn job! I can't do mine if you can't do yours and right now you're looking at unemployment from this sloppy work you've been doing lately. Try fucking the interns a little less and doing your job a little more."

Niall stuttered as he spoke, practically shaking from head to toe. "S-sir, I would.. n-never have relations with.."

"I didn't asked you, did I? Get the hell out of my face and don't you _dare_ come back without a full report!"

Niall nodded and turned quickly, bumping into Harry's chest and weak hands dropped the file he had been holding, papers decorating the floor. Through a slew of "sorry, sir's", he dropped to his knees to collect the documents, Harry helping him before the younger man started crying, his throat already closing up. Niall thanked Harry hurriedly before running out of the office, not forgetting to close the door behind him. "Damn, Elton. A little harsh, don't you think?"

"Not at all. Kid needs it if he wants to make it in his business. Guess no one ever told him how hard it could be."

"How old is he?"

"Almost legal." Henry smirked and winked at his brother, sitting on his comfortable computer chair and leaning back, legs perched on the desk.

"You're gross if you're thinking about fucking that boy the day he turns eighteen."

"Of course not. I have to wait until he gets laid first. No way I'm taking anyone's virginity ever again."

"Who's virginity did you take?"

"That's for me to know, baby bro. What brings you by?"

Harry shook his head and reached into his pocket, lifting up a black iPhone. "You took mine by mistake."

"Ah, no wonder I haven't been getting any calls." Henry mumbled and pointed towards his jacket that was hung up on the coat rack. "Your phone is about as dry as your sex life before I stepped in. Having fun with Louis these past few days?"

"None of your business. How about you? Judging by your clean and oh so sweet text messages, I assume you took my advice about Liam."

"I really need to change my goddamn phone code."

Harry laughed and sat on one of the chairs across the desk after setting Henry's iPhone down. "So, I don't suppose you're going to tell me how things are going with him."

"Not at all. We're not girls, Edward. I'm not going to spill my feelings about a guy to you."

"This is what guys, brothers, _twins_ do. Did you not get that memo?"

"Must've been too busy fucking someone's brains out." Henry shrugged and stood up to retrieve his phone, skimming through it as he continued speaking. "Is that all you came here for? Kinda busy here."

"If you want me to leave you could just say so."

"Okay, great. Leave."

"Asshole." Harry shook his head and stood up, leaning against Henry's desk and strumming his fingers along the edge before flipping his hair back and turning to face his brother. "Is Louis working today?"

"You know he is."

"Great.. Call him in here."

Henry raised an eyebrow along with blue curious eyes that stared at his younger sibling. "Reason?"

"What do you think?"

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa"yes, sir,"_ before continuing actions, swallowing the hard flesh without trouble.

Henry commanded Louis stand up enough to tug his black dress pants off him along with his shoes, leaving him bare. The lawyer laid down and gripped the younger man's hips, making him sit on his face, tongue sliding into him with ease and slicking those sweet walls he'd become so acquainted with in the last months. Louis couldn't help throwing his head back and stroking Harry's dick as he rode Henry's face, moaning weakly and biting his lips to keep from growing louder and drawing any attention to themselves. Harry watched the scene play out in front of him and his stomach grew hot with need, a fire that only Louis has been able to light inside of him lately and, quite frankly, it scared him a little bit.

"My God, you're so fucking hot.." Harry whispered, not sure if Henry could hear and didn't really care as the compliment wasn't for him. He cupped Louis' cheek with his hand and slipped his thumb between those inviting lips, the younger man sucking and moaning, moaning and sucking around and on the digit, making Harry lose his mind. He reached down and tugged Louis up, turning to pin him against the desk and gripped his hips with scraping nails, mouth attached to the hallow part of his neck in deep, sucking kisses.  
Henry stood up and leaned against the desk beside him, a cocky smirk on his face, wiping at corners of his lips. "Edward.. save some for the rest of us."

"Shut the fuck up." Harry growled and pulled Louis back enough for Henry to slide in front of him, sliding down his pants before laying back against littered sheets of paper. As he waited, he grabbed the tie Henry had discarded of earlier and pulled Louis' arms behind his back, tightly wrapping it around his wrists and bounding them together until he was unable to move them. The younger twin bent Louis over enough for his mouth to wrap around Henry's cock and guided his own into the tight heat, barely leaving enough time for the younger man to adjust to the intrusion. Louis whined and rolled his hips back against Harry, knees threatening to buckle underneath him and if he hadn't had one twin inside of him, they would've. He tugged his wrists against the material of his tie, aching to touch, wanting to pull Heny's hair, or scrape Harry's thigh. He wanted to feel his saliva coating the dick in his mouth and fondle Henry's balls to drive him crazy. He wanted to pull Harry's face to him and kiss him breathlessly until their lungs burst. He wanted so many things and the burning inside of him never seized, no matter how many times he was fucked or how many dicks he had inside of him, Louis simply wanted _more._

Harry pulled away a few minutes later, his orgasm rising too quickly and he didn't want this to end just yet, stumbling back onto one of the chairs in front of the desk and stroking his cock, watching Louis continue to suck Henry's dick skillfully. The younger man joined him while Henry stalked off to find a condom and straddled his waist, their lips meeting in a heavy kiss as he sat back on Harry's throbbing cock and rode him greedily, soft groans muffled by their attached lips. Henry returned and gripped one of Louis' shoulders, pushing him against his chest and bending his knees enough to sink his own cock within the tight heat, sucking in a deep breath and exhaling a moan as he joined his brother into paradise. Harry placed on hand on Louis' back, smoothing the hard muscles constricting there, his other hand cradling Louis' head and holding him close, whispering in his ear how good he felt, how hot he was while decorating his wet skin with butterfly kisses and sucking on his neck enough for the spot to turn bright red. Louis replied with a string of weak whines and moans and soft cries every time Henry thrust into him, driving the tip of his cock against his wrecked prostate. Once again, being the weaker of the three, Harry reached a shaky hand out to grip his twin brother's thigh, their eyes meeting as he choked out he was too close, and Henry pulled out moments later, allowing their positions to change.

The younger twin turned around and knelled on the chair, gripping the back of it while Louis stood behind him, Henry finally freeing his wrists and he held Harry's hips instantly, pushing his twitching cock into the tight heat. Henry stood behind Louis, teasing by sliding the tip of his dick against his hole while the youngest man fucked Harry hard, nails digging into his skin, and thrusting roughly once, until he was finally filled by his boss' hard cock and his movements became uncalculated, erratic, desperate, sending him into a blind lust that had Harry stroking himself to an orgasm. Louis was a beat behind him and Henry continued to fuck his employee mercilessly for a few more minutes before he filled the condom with his hot come and their moans seized all together, leaving the room with nothing but their heavy breathing. Louis leaned over to kiss along Harry's spine while rubbing soothing circles along his hips, moaning when Henry pulled out and he was left with a void that he already wanted to be filled again. But he didn't speak on his insatiable desires because he knew the twins needed to recharge and there was no way they could go another round without someone interrupting them. Louis pulled away from Harry a few moments later and the younger twin stood to retrieve his earlier discarded clothes, tugging them on then grabbed a few tissues and wiped off the evidence left behind on the chair.

He felt arms circle his waist and he smiled to himself, standing up straight and pressing his back against Louis' chest. "Mm.. hi, you."

"Hi.. Thank you for today and yesterday." Louis whispered, standing on his toes to press a kiss against Harry's neck then mumbling against the skin. "You're the better twin, you know that, right?"

Harry laughed and turned in Louis' arms, eyes lifting to Henry who was watching them with a raised eyebrow. "Don't let him hear you say that."

"And risk getting fired? No, thank you. I'd deny ever saying it, too."

"I wouldn't throw you under the bus like that."

"I sure as hell hope not." Louis smirked and tugged him down by the neck to press their lips together in a short kiss before pulling away, fixing up his clothes and running his fingers through his hair before walking out of the office without another word.

"You two are cozy," Henry commented once the door was closed, securing their privacy. "Sure you're not falling for him?"

"We're just friends. Which is more I could say about the two of you which is sad considering you've been fucking him longer."

"I told you, all I need is the sex right now, not the complication."

"Talking to him once in a while like a human being doesn't add complication."

Henry rolled his eyes and waved his hand towards Harry. "You're dismissed. I have a lot of shit I have to get done today."

Harry didn't feel like arguing with his brother once again so he decided to drop the topic and grabbed his phone from Henry's jacket on the coat rack, heading out of the office. He'd promised Zayn last weekend that they would hang out again and he was kind of excited to spend time with the older man, considering that their relationship, if one could call it that, was a lot less complicated than anything going on in his life in this current moment. Funny, he took a trip to get away from the stress brought on by work back home only to add more to himself, but he wasn't going to dwell on it. In seven days, he'd be back to the swing of things and everything that happened here would only be a distant memory.

"Damn, Henry's got it good." Zayn marveled as Harry opened the door, a chuckle falling from the twin's lips. "This place is ridiculously huge for just one person, though, isn't it?"

"That's what I told him, but he doesn't seem to listen."

Zayn smiled and stepped closer, arms wrapping around Harry in a hug then stepped away, clearing his throat and tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. "It's good to see you again."

"Good to see you, too.. I'm glad we had a chance to talk before, you know, I leave."

"When's that again?"

"Friday night. It's coming faster than I thought it would."

The two men made their way into the kitchen where Harry had served the Chinese food he ordered into two plates to make it look like he cooked, though Zayn knew he didn't considering the packages of fortune cookies in the middle of the nicely decorated table and a laugh fell from his lips. "You order a mean Chinese meal, huh?"  
"Told you I do." Harry chuckled and pulled out Zayn's chair for him to sit before taking his own across the table.

Zayn smiled down at his plate, picking up his fork and stabbing a few ribs onto the throngs and eating quietly for a few moments. "So, what have you been up to? How's your vacation going?"

"Uh," Harry shrugged, scratching the side of his head as he took a drink of water and avoided Zayn's gaze. "As good as it can get, I suppose. Haven't been able to spend time with Henry cause he's super busy."

"I would assume. I always hear about his cases from the grapevine and he's a shark in an ocean full of minnows. Hasn't lost a case in over four months."

"You keep up with law?"

"It's a hobby of mine." Zayn chuckled, shifting in his seat. "Friend of mine at work teaches law and he's always filling my ear about these things. I think he might have a crush on your brother and if I told him I know the Styles', he'd shit his pants."

"Who doesn't have a crush on Henry, the almighty God?" Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head, taking a bite of his egg roll.

"I prefer the younger Styles, if it's any consolation. Less dramatic, more.. what's the word? Available."

"So you like your men to be easy?"

"I like my men to be simple and not sleep with everything that smiles at them." Zayn answered with a tilt of his head and a smirked that made Harry's stomach turn. "I hear a lot about your brother's extracurricular activities as well."

"He's a regular celebrity."

"Trust me, you're not missing out on much." Harry nodded and took one more bite of rice before setting his plate aside and wiping his hands on a napkin. Zayn sensed the shift in moods and bit his lip, clearing his throat. "Sorry, I.. shouldn't have.."

"No, it's," Harry waved him off, shaking his head. "It's fine, it's just.. My twin brother's a complication that I don't like to talk about too much. We're close and everything, but the life he leads isn't.." Harry throat burned as the lie escaped through his lips. "It's not one I approve of."

"But it's his life. He's a grown man and as long as he's not trying to pressure you into it, there's nothing you can exactly do about it."

The conversation was hitting a little too close to home so Harry offered a small laugh and stood to take his plate into the kitchen, wrapping it up in foil and setting in the microwave to eat later. Zayn followed empty handed and stood closely behind Harry, barely touching him but enough for his body heat to make the younger man's skin tingle and a shiver to roll down his spine. Harry turned around and leaned back against the counter, eyes dropping down to their close proximity, stomach tightening. "Z-Zayn.."

"I miss touching you, Harry.."

"We shouldn't."

"Would it be so terrible?"

"I'm leaving soon."

"Then one for the road."

Harry groaned and he lifted a hand, setting it on Zayn's hip and pulling their bodies closely, enough for their hardened covered cocks to graze against each other. "Such a bad idea.."

"I'm an advocate for making bad decisions."

"You're a tease is what you are."

"Whatever helps."

Harry finally looked up and inched his face forward, their lips pressing softly against each other and an uncontrolled moan fell from him instantly. Zayn wrapped his arms around Harry to bring him closer, hands spread over his ass and giving it a light squeeze, rolling their hips together. Harry slid his hands up Zayn's chest and whimpered at the feel of the developed six pack and tight chest, gripping his shoulders under his shirt and deepening the kiss with urgency. His mouth opened to accept the hot tongue that prodded at his closed lips and allowed it to slip into his mouth, Zayn's natural taste invading his senses and making his head spin at a thousand miles per hour. He knew it would be a terrible idea getting involved with Zayn now after everything that happened in the past week, but the man was still as exhilarating as he was over ten years ago when they spent two days wrapped in each other so intimately and blissfully. "Fuck, Zayn.."

The older man reached down to grip Harry's thighs and lifted him up with ease, placing him on the counter and unbuttoning his shirt, his hands sliding down his sides and gripping onto his exposed hips that Harry rolled, needing more contact, his cock throbbing hard against his tight jeans. Long legs wrapped around Zayn's waist to pull him closer, his hands frantically tugging at his shirt before the teacher helped to take it off, fabric landing on the tile floor with soft ruffles that were mute to Harry's ears. He scraped his nails down Zayn's back and lifted his head further as lips attached to his neck, a string of moans falling from him and he was suddenly sixteen again, nothing but a puddle at Zayn's feet, his for the taking, body ready and exposed for him to do whatever he damn well pleased with. And Zayn treated him so fucking well, kissed his skin as if he were worshiping every inch, made love to him like he was the most important thing in the whole wide world. Harry was desperate, pathetically so, to feel that again, to feel wanted and loved in such a different sense than Louis provided.

"Hello?"

Harry's stomach tightened at the familiar voice, Zayn's presence gone in a instant and he nearly panicked until he realized that he wasn't, in fact, sixteen and he had nothing to fear at being caught doing what millions of men and women do every day. Still, he quickly hopped off the counter and adjusted his clothes, sharing a quick look before they suddenly weren't alone anymore in the huge room. "Mom?" He asked when the woman stepped into the kitchen, confused eyes darting towards Zayn and her son. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't getting back till tomorrow."

"I wanted to surprise you boys," She stated and looked about the kitchen, eyebrows raised. "Am I.. interrupting something?"

"No." Harry said a little too quickly, clearing his throat. "Not at all. Mom, this is.. uh, Zayn. You remember him, don't you?"

"How could I forget the teenage hunk that convinced my sweet boy to leave town for a weekend?" Anne smiled politely and stepped further into the kitchen, setting her bag on the island before sticking her hand out towards Zayn. "Nice to see you again, Zayn."

"You as well, Mrs. Cox." Zayn cleared his throat and took the accepted hand in a short shake. "I heard about your wedding. Congratulations."

"Why thank you, darling. Harry, where is your brother?"

"No idea. Probably still at work."

"Mm, as always. Well, I'll leave the two of you boys alone until he arrives. It was nice to see you again."

"You as well." Zayn stated with a nod.

Anne shared a look with her son before turning around and padded out of the kitchen, heading upstairs and it was only then did Harry release the breath he'd been holding, a hand running through his hair. "Fuck.. I told you it was a bad idea."

"Not a bad idea, just bad timing." Zayn chuckled and stepped closer again to kiss Harry's cheek, lingering for a moment longer. "I should go and let you two catch up. Come see me before you leave town, yeah?"

"Of course, yeah.." Harry nodded and walked beside Zayn silently towards the front door, grabbing his hand before he could trail down the path to his car parked beside Anne's. "I'm sorry about this."

"Don't be, love. Just means it wasn't meant to happen. At least you didn't reject my advances."

Harry laughed and blushed silently, damning the curse of having light skin as the red tints decorated his cheeks. "I never would. You're one of the few people in this world I'd always fall on my knees for."

"Mm, that's an image I _didn't_ need while walking away from you."

"Keep it in mind." Harry winked and tugged Zayn closer by the bottom of his shirt, lips bumping against his jaw and up to his lips, a soft longing moan falling from him. "Okay, go before my mom gets a glimpse on how our weekend went all those years ago." Zayn laughed and nodded, kissing Harry's lips once more before turning to leave. Harry waited until the car was out of the drive way before he closed the door and leaned against it, eyes closing as a goofy smile spread over his lips. God, he really was sixteen years old again. Pushing himself off the door, he went upstairs and found his mom in one of the guest bedrooms, laying a ton of items out on the bed. "What's all this?"

Anne looked up and smiled at her son, waving her hand dismissively. "Just trinkets from my trip. Did your guest leave?"

"Zayn and yes, he left." Harry smiled and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "You could've tried being a little nicer to him, you know? I'm not sixteen anymore."

"I know, honey, but the guy didn't exactly give me such a great first impression."

"How many times do I have to tell you that he didn't pressure me into going away that weekend? I asked, you said no, and I went anyway. It's my fault entirely."

Anne nodded and stepped closer to her son, grabbing his hands and lifting one up to kiss the back of his palm. "I know, my sweet boy. I know. Are you and him getting serious?"

"I'm leaving in a week. There's no way I'm getting serious with anyone a thousand miles away from my home."

"You should consider moving back."

"What does this town have to offer me?"

"A lot if you let it. You were so young when you left.."

"I was twenty-three."

"And a lot has changed," Anne continued, bringing a hand up to rest it on Harry's cheek. "I miss you being so close and I know Henry does, too."

"I doubt that. Henry's got his hands full enough to bother with me."

"Meaning what?"

Harry shook his head and moved away but didn't let go of his mom's hand, pulling her over to the bed and looking at the items she organized on the bed. "Wow, mom.. This stuff is really amazing."

"I thought you might like it. I got enough for you and your brother so pick what you want and I'll put the rest in his bedroom." Anne rubbed a soothing hand up her son's back. "I'm going to use the restroom then make some tea and we can chat."

"Sounds great, mom."

The two of them went down to the kitchen and talked for about two hours about Anne's trip and how her marriage was going so far. She was completely and utterly head over heels with her new husband and Harry couldn't be more happy for the woman who struggled for years with a bad divorce before deciding being alone was better. That was until she stumbled upon the man who would become her savior and husband in the later future. Anne continued to hint to Harry that it was probably time for him to find someone to settle down with someone, but he kept dodging the topic and was glad when Henry decided to waltz into his house and greeted his mother with a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. The three of them caught up for a bit before Harry decided to disappear into his room since he knew Henry wouldn't talk about anything personal unless he was alone with Anne. He laid back on his bed and decided to finally check his messages, smiling at the most recent from Zayn.

_I thought your mom was finally going to get her revenge for what happened all those years ago. She spared me!_  
**Lucky you. You should see what she did to the last guy who tried to steal me away from her. ;)**  
_R.I.P to that poor soul. She seems great, though._  
**She is. A real sweetheart.**  
_Just like you._  
**Smooooooth.**  
_Ha.. Well, if that didn't work, maybe this will._

The next message that came in was a picture and Harry literally dropped his phone on his face that had been drained of color, all the heat rushing to his midsection and settling on his throbbing cock. Zayn was naked, hard, and the angle of the picture was close enough for him to notice the precome seeping out of the silt, the tip of his cut cock wet and engorged and Harry wanted nothing more than to sit on him and ride him until the end of time. His stomach tightened so much it hurt and he couldn't help sliding a hand under his pants and rubbing himself, a moan escaping through his lips. He'd never been one to send a nude, in fact he thought it was tacky and useless, but since he was in the spirit of breaking all his moral codes, he sat up on the bed and slipped down his pants, stroking himself until he was hard enough then taking a quick picture and sending it to Zayn with the caption, "Now look what you did..." Groaning softly, he stood and went into the bathroom to take a long cold shower, hoping to ease this nasty lust inside of him that continued to, time and time again, rear its ugly head.

***

_u're avoiding me._

Monday morning, bright and early, Harry awoke to a text message from Louis that had him wanted to slip back into unconscious state and sleep until he was ready to deal with what had become his life in such a short time. Henry was enough to deal with, but throwing Louis and Zayn into the mix was something that he couldn't handle and his emotions were all over the place and he knew that eventually something would go wrong. Whether it happened before and after he left, he didn't know, but he knew it would happen no matter what. Sighing, he sat up on the bed, legs dangling from the edge as he slipped his hands over his face and doubled over with a loud, muffled groan before standing to walk into the bathroom, washing his face and teeth then got dressed and left the house, heading towards the trail he and Henry ran together most mornings. He hoped to clear his head, but it didn't quite work out the way he wanted to and by the time he returned, he was more confused about what he wanted than when he left. Deciding to take a dip in the pool instead of showering right away, he discarded his jogging shorts, sneakers, and socks and dove right into the deep in, loving the way the water cooled him off instantly. The solitude didn't last long, though, as he realized during his fifth lap across the pool that someone was sitting with their feet in the shallow end of the pool and he was forced to face the very man he'd been avoiding since Saturday afternoon.

"Watching you swim is oddly arousing."

Harry couldn't help the smile that formed on his face as he pushed his hair back and bit his lip. "I'm glad you're enjoying the view."

"I am.. immensely." Louis kicked his feet in attempt to splash Harry, but he turned away quickly and the water smacked against his back. "You're avoiding me."

Harry sighed at the audio version of the text morning that morning and turned to meet Louis' eyes once again. "I'm not."

"Convincing."

"I've been busy."

"Doing what?"

"Mom came home." Harry answered truthfully and it was about the only thing he was going to give as an excuse to prevent from having to explain everything that was going on with Zayn as well as his growing feelings for the younger man. "We've been spending time with her since Saturday."

"Mm.. even late at night when you had time to, at least, text me back?"

"What's with the third degree?" Harry frowned and inched closer toward Louis, not stopping until he was looking up at the younger man, standing between his legs. "Are you angry I haven't been texting back?"

"No," Louis shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest defensively. "Just.. I distinctly remember you telling me you wouldn't push me away and that's exactly what I feel like you're doing right now."

"In my defense, I said that in a different context."

"Well, then. My apologies. Please do continue to push me away."

Harry sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, closing his eyes for a moment and shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm really not trying to be an ass right now."

"So then tell me what's going on with you."

"I like you, Lou. I like you a lot more than I should and it's just complicated because I'm leaving in five days and I don't want you to feel like I'm leading you on."

"Aw, Styles. You're getting all gushy on me is really freaking cute." Louis smirked and slipped into the pool, legs wrapping around Harry's waist, arms around his neck as he pulled him into a soft kiss. "I like you, too. And perhaps it was unavoidable and there's nothing we can do about it, but once you leave, I'll become nothing more than a memory to you. You'll realize all of this was just good, honest fun and what you're feeling, this fear of falling for me will disappear. Trust me."

"How could you be so sure that Thursday night I won't wake up and be absolutely crazy in love with you?"

Louis giggled and bit his lip, a shoulder shrugging. "I'm not sure that won't happen.. I'm just saying that it's next to impossible and I believe that you're smart enough to realize what this is just a fling that will have to end soon and you'll be able to lock your heart away enough to not fall for me."

"Is that easy for you? Pushing your feelings aside?"

"I've been doing it for a while now so yeah.. it's kind of like second nature."

"It's a bit sad that you're so scared of falling in love."

"I'm only scared of ruining my life because of love. I know myself enough to know it will happen."

"Meaning you've ruined your life because you fell in love?"

Louis smiled and drowned his fingers in Harry's wet hair, giving the strands a tug. "Shut up and kiss me."

"So violent." Harry growled playfully, leaning closer to kiss Louis, pressing him against the wall further.

"You love it."

"Can't prove that."

"You literally just kissed me so.. I would say that's proof enough."

Harry shook his head and kissed Louis again, the younger man's tongue sliding into his mouth deeply pulling a moan from him, hands sliding down to grip his ass, pushing their bodies closer. They made out like sex starved teenagers for what seemed like hours before Louis announced he needed to get to work, but promised that they'd see each other later that night. Harry stepped out of the pool with him and walked him out the door where they shared a wet yet steamy kiss before the younger man walked out with soaked pants to his motorcycle, hopping on and giving a salute before driving away.

***

The last few days of Harry's vacation seemed to speed by after that and perhaps it had to do with the fact that he finally accepted that he didn't mind being back home, thanks to Louis and Zayn giving him reasons to stay. In any case, he knew he needed to go back to his life and leave this vacation behind, no matter how good it was to him. He spent as much time with Louis as he could considering he was studying for exams and working a lot. He didn't see much of Henry but he did know that Liam was more than just a means of relief to him, though his twin brother never talked much about it, of course. Either way, they seemed to be doing good so Harry was happy for them. He saw Zayn, as promised, one last time Thursday night before his flight on Friday morning and they agreed to keep in touch and not be strangers again. Leaving felt bittersweet, but he knew that if he ever decided to return home that he'd have more than one thing to look forward to and he was already planning his next vacation.

"What are you thinking about?" Louis mumbled against his shoulder, littering soft kisses over his sweat coated skin and inching closer, their naked bodies stuck together.

"How much I'm going to miss you."

"Sap," Louis smiled and lifted his head to look down at Harry, bringing a hand up to wipe his lips with his thumb. "We'll talk all the time, I promise."

"It won't be the same, though."

"No.. but at least I'm not going to pretend like you don't exist. As if I could ever forget about the man who looks exactly like my boss."

Harry laughed, his hand palming Louis' back to bring him closer. "You'll never get rid of me."

"I could quit."

"You'd do that just to forget me?"

"Haven't decided yet." He winked and cocked his head to press their lips together, moaning softly. The fingers that were drowned in his hair tightened and pulled hard as he climbed on top of him, rolling their bodies together. "I already miss you inside of me."

"Fuck," Harry mumbled and lifted his head against Louis' tugs to his hair, breathing laboring as the kisses trailed down his neck, sucking the most sensitive parts of him. "You're going to make leaving harder for me."

"My mission.." Louis muttered against Harry's chest, trailing further down until he reached his hardening cock, kissing the soft sensitive skin and letting out a sigh against him. "Really, _really_ gonna miss you.."

Harry laughed softly through his bitten lip, arm lifting to slide under his head as he watched Louis circle long fingers around his shaft and stroked him slowly, the tip of his tongue rounding the tip of him, tracing the slit. His eyes fluttered close and his hips rolled up against Louis, a shiver creeping down his spine and he knew he was going to miss the younger man, too.. miss his touch, his kiss, his moans; everything. His free hand slid over the back of Louis' head, fingers gripping the short hair as he guided his movements and let out a groan when the warm mouth wrapped securely around his throbbing flesh. Harry's stomach heated and trembled and his heart beat hard against his chest and as much as he loved Louis' mouth, his body desired something more and he wanted to get every last feel of it before he had to leave. He tugged Louis' head up hard, the younger man groaning but not complaining as Harry sat up to flip them over on the bed with a soft thump and a whine from the weak bed spring, gripping Louis' thighs and pulled him closer, guiding himself within the tight, quivering walls that he was buried in just hours earlier. Harry threw his head back with a loud moan, letting his cock enter Louis inch by inch until he couldn't handle the suffocating anymore and leaned forward to grab the younger man's wrist and pin them against the bed. With a breathless kiss, Harry began to thrust his hips, movements slow yet rough making Louis moan weakly, soft pathetic begs falling from those beautiful swollen lips and his eyes shielded slightly, still wanting to look at Harry but too lost in the pleasure to keep them open all the way with his teasing innocent charade. Harry tongued at his lips, tracing, memorizing, embedding every curve and crease of them into his mouth, biting into the twin flesh, droplets of blood prickling and livening his taste buds all the while his hips were moving faster, skin slapping against skin and Louis was a writhing mess underneath him pleading for daddy to fuck him harder. The moment Harry pulled back and released Louis' wrists to grab his hips, the younger man took advantage and flipped them over, pushing Harry back on the bed with hands spread over his chest and began to ride him as if his life depended on it. His movements were desperate and his moans were high pitched, strained, mostly breathless as he rolled, bounced, and ground against Harry's beautiful hard cock inside of him, his collapsing walls weeping as they hugged the flesh tightly every time the tip grazed his prostate. Nails dug into Harry's skin when the older man took hold of his cock and stroked him, rubbing the tip against his smooth stomach and his orgasm surprised him, hot come spurting out of him and decorating Harry's torso beautifully. The older man's sounds of approval made Louis smirk as he leaned forward to kiss his lonely lips, grinding until Harry let out a stained moan, held his hips, buried himself as deep as he possibly could and coated Louis' walls with his come once again, branding, tagging, claiming his stake. 

"Oh, Jesus fucking Christ.." Louis mumbled against Harry's lips before letting his head drop to the crank of his neck, kissing the wet skin there. "Fuck.. fuck, I hate you.."

Harry managed a short laugh, attempting to catch his breath and keep his head from spinning. "Dick so good it makes us enemies."

"Enemy sex is the best, so I've heard."

"In that case, I hate you, too."

Louis chuckled and leaned up, trailing kisses up his jawline, biting into his bottom lip and tugging on it softly. "Thank you."

"I wish you would stop thanking me for sex."

"I'm not thanking you for sex.. I'm thanking you because out of the guys I _have_ had sex with, you're one of the few that don't just toss me away afterwards. You actually take the time to talk to me."

"I thought you didn't mind being tossed away."

"Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

"Maybe you should let Henry know that."

"You think he'd care?"

Harry frowned and shifted his eyes from Louis', shrugging his shoulders lightly. His hands moved from his hips over the swell of the younger man's ass, bringing him closer as he rolled his hips slowly. "You'll never know if you don't try."

"It's easier to put up the front," Louis smirked, a hint of sadness in his voice. "Like I said, why risk falling for someone because you desire a few moments of comfort after wild, passionate sex?"

"You have one twisted mind," Harry said jokingly and Louis laughed, the sadness out of the sound that fell from his lips and he loved the way his eyes crinkled in the corners. "But I like that about you.. and I know one day you're going to make someone exceptionally happy."

"Mm.. get out of here before I make you late." Louis smiled and kissed Harry again, once, twice, lingering the third time then pulled away, slowly lifting himself off the flaccid cock and stumbling off the bed, heading to the bathroom. Harry swing his legs over the edge of the mattress and waited until he heard the shower running before getting up and joining the younger man, silently slipping in behind him with arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him close. They didn't say another word to each other, silently washing any evidence of being together off their skin, Louis marveling at Harry as he dragged his fingers through the long damp hair, showering in between stolen kisses and lingering glances and when the water turned cold, Harry stepped out, dried himself off, and left the bathroom to get dressed, grab his personal belongings and walked out of Louis' apartment. His heart was heavy as he climbed into his rental car and headed back towards Henry's house, the sun beginning to shine light over the horizon and he was only a couple hours away from being on a flight back home, leaving everything that happened these last two weeks here behind.

Henry was up when Harry walked through the door, hair still dripping from the shower and skin still prickling from Louis' touch. "Big day, huh?"

"The day I finally get out of your hair again," Harry answered, passing his brother and slapping him hard on the back as he went to grab a cup of coffee.

"Did you and Louis fuck your goodbyes away?"

"None of your business. When you tell me about Liam, I'll tell you about Louis."

Henry laughed and took a sip of his coffee, never looking up from the morning paper. "Why do you assume there's something to tell?"

"Because.. you look happier somehow. Like there's almost a reason for your smile instead of it just being plastered on your face."

"Wow, you should really look into psychology. Deep words, Edward."

Harry rolled his eyes and made his mug of coffee, taking it to the island and sitting beside Henry, bumping his shoulder. "Seriously, though, if it's the only thing you talk to me about this whole trip, just tell me. Are you two good?"

Henry finally set his paper down and looked up at his twin brother, smiling widening as he nodded and shrugged his shoulder. "It's not a big deal, but.. we are together. Not exclusively or anything. I've been honest with him from the start that it's hard for me to be with just one person at a time and he's cool with waiting until I'm comfortable enough to just have him in my bed every night without the need to be with anyone else."

"Well, that's convenient for you."

"Not all that convenient. He's refusing to have sex with me until I decide."

"Oh, I love this guy already," Harry smirked and took a sip of his drink, laughing when Henry rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You need a guy that can tighten those reigns on you."

"Don't get your hopes up too much, little brother. He's not going to have me wrapped around his little finger any time soon."

"If you say so." Harry chuckled and slipped off the stool, heading towards his bedroom. "Gotta pack. Flight leaves in a couple hours." Harry packed quickly, taking short breaks in between to sip his coffee and think about everything that happened in these past two weeks. Before coming home, he thought himself as a conservative man, not having sex with anyone he didn't feel a connection with, not allowing his curiosity to get the better of him. And now, he had sex with Louis more times than he could count and had threesomes with his twin brother and couldn't be bothered to regret either. He had a great time, he had his fun, and now it was time to leave that all behind and go back to his day to day life and he could only hope that he wouldn't turn into one of those guys who craved sex so much that they end up in raunchy bars in the middle of the night picking up whoever smiled his way. Once he was finished packing, he put his bags in the car then ran upstairs where Henry was getting ready for work in his room, leaning against the door frame and knocked softly twice. "Heading out."

Henry turned in the middle of buttoning up his crisp white shirt, walking closer towards the door. "Already?"

"Aw, you gonna miss me?"

"Don't get your hopes up."

Harry laughed and pushed himself off the door frame, hands in his pockets as he walked in the room. "Thanks for these last two weeks, even though we didn't spend a lot of time together. You've finally managed to corrupt your angel of a brother."

"Mm, I had a great time doing it, too. Though I didn't force you to have all those super secret nights with Louis in his apartment."

"No, you didn't, but you opened the door that led to that."

"And what about Zayn?"

Harry bit his lip to keep the smile from forming on his face. "We didn't fuck."

"You wanted to, though."

"So what if I did?"

"Should've, could've."

"Would've." Harry finished with a laugh then shook his head. "Alright.. I'll call you when I land to let you know I didn't die."

"Sounds good, bro. Have a safe flight." Henry stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Harry, who was momentarily shocked but circled his own limbs around his brother, patting his back as they pulled away.

"Right, thanks." Harry smiled and turned to walk away, but was stopped when Henry called his name. "Hm?"

"I love you, Har. I hope you know that."

"I do.. and I love you, too, Elton."

Henry laughed and shook his head. "Get out of here, Goldilocks."

"Talk to you soon, asshole."

***

  
__

_**One year later.**_

 __

PART 2 COMING SOON.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed this! sorry it took me so long to post this. hopefully i'll start posting the second part by the end of this month, if not by the start of november and i hope you all read it. :D thank you & please let me know what you thought of it! ♥ Zee.


End file.
